


The Park (Dad!England x Fem!Reader)

by SepiaDawn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, POV Female Character, alfred is a kid, and so are michelle and matthew, hetalia AU, implied FrUK, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaDawn/pseuds/SepiaDawn
Summary: You were enjoying a nice afternoon at the park when an excited child runs up to you, chattering excitedly. You have no idea who he is, but you decide to be nice and play with him and his siblings. Then you meet their father, a gentlemanly Brit with a weight on his shoulders. A close friendship is soon forged..America, Canada, and Seychelles are featured as Arthur's children..England, America, and all the other Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Fem!Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42





	1. The Playground

**Author's Note:**

> -I am perfectly okay with asking for updates. I usually start things like these and wait until someone asks for an update, so please ask for one if you want it.
> 
> -I take requests! Whether for this story or a new one, feel free to send one in.
> 
> -I will not include any NSFW, pedophilia, or incest, so no need to worry about that.
> 
> On with the story.

It was always nice to come to the park after work. Around this time, kids that had just been released from school were running rampant in the playground, and their high-pitched voices rang out across the area. Currently, you were sipping an iced tea and reading a book on a bench in the shade. Some kids were standing at the top of the slide, arguing over who should be the captain of their 'pirate ship'. You didn't pay them much attention. Every ten minutes or so one of them would go down the slide with an excited scream.

"Captain Jones is still the hero!" You chuckled, looking at the cheerful blonde that stood triumphantly at the top of the playground equipment.

As you enjoyed your afternoon, the three children were scheming. The same blonde from before led the discussion.

"Okay guys, so we need to establish dominance in this park." His little sister cocked her head to the side.

"What does 'dominance' mean?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. I just hear them say it a lot on TV." The other boy spoke up.

"It means you have a lot of power."

"But Alfred, you already have a lot of power," said his sister to the leader.

"I know, Michelle. But I need more!" Alfred plopped down on the ground, scratching his head. "How will I get more power, though?"

"Grown-ups are really strong. Maybe we can take power from one of them?" suggested Michelle, looking around.

"There's a grown-up right there!" Both heads turned to the boy's direction, following his gaze. It was you, sitting and reading. A devilish look was shared by the three before a plan was set in motion.

Unbeknownst to you, three children were planning your capture. Alfred would do the talking, Michelle would intimidate you, and Matthew would step in their prisoner resisted.

Chapter 8 was getting intense. You hadn't even realized you'd finished your drink and had been sipping air for the last two minutes. Just as the plot twist hit, someone lowered your book with a long branch.

"Hey--"

"You're coming with us!" said a little boy, standing with his hands on his hips. A little girl beside him was pointing the stick at you.

"What is this?" you asked, looking at the child before you quizzically.

"THIS IS A STICK-UP!" shouted another little boy, pointing a stick at you. You dropped your book and surrendered, deciding to play along.

"Uh-oh, you got me." The little girl smiled and almost dropped her weapon.

"Really? Yay!" She was clearly the youngest of this band of 'pirates'. The older boy cleared his throat and pointed at you.

"Seize her." The other two kids grabbed your hands tightly and led you away. As you walked with them, the leader spoke.

"I am Captain Alfred Jones, and you're my prisoner now."

"Our prisoner," corrected the other blonde with purple eyes.

"Whatever. That's First Mate Matthew. And the baby there is our gunner Michelle."

"I'm not a baby! I'm 5!" she exclaimed. You chuckled.

"No laughing!" Alfred commanded. You lowered your head in mock shame.

Light banter between your captors filled the silence of the mostly empty park. Apparently they couldn't agree on where to go.

They finally decided on the jungle gym, which you assumed was their version of a prison. Alfred paused. He looked up at you, to the small spaces between the bars, back to you, back to the spaces, then back at you again. His crew looked at him with concern before he shook his head sadly.

"I don't think she'll fit," he said, frowning.

"Dad said we can do anything if we put our mind to it," chirped Michelle. She immediately shoved you through the bar and into the equipment. You landed face-first in the sand.

"Hold up guys, I did not sign up for this." The children watched as you tried to squeeze out, but to no avail. "Can I at least have some help?"

"I guess," said Matthew, defeated. They tried to help you, but they got nowhere until someone else stepped in. You looked up to see an angry adult blonde with very...distinct eyebrows.

"Oh, hello." You smiled nervously, realizing that you must've looked a fool right then. He sighed.

"Did my kids do this to you?" he asked, helping you to your feet.

"We were playing pirates!" insisted Alfred. His father only glared at them.

"We were just playing a game and things went a little...off," you said, dusting yourself off. The man was still fuming at his kids.

"I left for 5 minutes. Apologize to this poor woman."

"Sorry Miss..." Michelle trailed off.

"(Y/n). Just (Y/n). It's okay guys, I forgive you."

"All of you, in the car. We're going home." He glared at his children, green eyes flaming.

"But what about Dairy Queen?" asked Alfred. Another look from his father sent him running behind his siblings.

"I truly am sorry for the trouble they caused. They are a handful. Oh, where are my manners?" He extended his hand to you. "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"(Y/n) (L/n). Great to meet you." You shook hands.

"Perhaps we'll see each other around, I bring the kids here often." You nodded.

"See you around, Arthur." He waved, getting inside his car. Matthew rolled down his window to shout at you.

"Bye Miss (Y/n)!" You chuckled and waved back at the boy.

The large clock tower chimed several times. That was your cue to go home.


	2. Tea and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (s/c) = skin color

Arthur. The name sounded familiar, but you couldn’t place where you had heard it last. The thought occupied your mind as you got ready for work. The diner was only a short walk from your house, and the weather was nice. You popped in your earbuds, bopping to some music as you crossed the street. Your shift started at 8:30, and you checked your phone a few times to make sure that you were on time.

Kelly, your manager, greeted you as you retrieved your apron from the hook and got ready for the workday.

“It’s pretty quiet today. Can you take this to the guy at Table 2?” You nodded and took the tea from them. A surprising sight greeted you at Table 2.

“Arthur?” The blonde looked up from his laptop, just as surprised. Apparently, he was a regular here. 

“(Y/n)! Well, I did say I’d see you around soon.” You handed him his order. “Thanks, love. I knew I made a mistake when I tried to trade tea for coffee.” Shaking your head, you laughed.

“Coffee is a cruel thing. It got me this far though,” you said.

“How are you today?” he asked, closing his laptop and blowing on his tea to cool it down.

“I’m feeling pretty good today, how about you?” He sighed.

“Drained. My job is killing me and I need a break. Care for a chat?” he gestured to the chair across from him. You looked over to Kelly for their permission. They noticed you talking to the man and nodded, since there were only two other customers in the shop.

“Sure.” You sat down and smiled at him. “So, you know where I work now. What do you do?”

He took a thoughtful sip before answering. Apparently, he was a representative for England (that explained his lovely accent) and often had to attend meetings with representatives of other nations. He often had to travel overseas back to England for business. You nodded, since you had a cousin, who was also your roommate, that seemed to be needed in Europe and South America every week.

Judging by how he described it, each meeting was chaos. He chuckled as he recalled the time when he and the French representative got into a full-out brawl after a disagreement on the importance of each nation’s trade with Canada. You laughed with him, though you couldn’t picture such a reserved man like himself doing anything of that nature. Well, now that you thought about it, Arthur seemed like he could have quite a temper after the glare he gave his kids yesterday. You decided to ask about them.

“How are your kids?”

“Difficult, as usual. They don’t seem to listen to you unless you promise them fast food.” You thought about the authoritarian role that Alfred took on.

“They always think they run the place, hm?” Arthur sighed, relieved that someone understood.

“In all honesty, they do. I’m only one man, and as a single father it is impossible to gain that authority.”

“How old are they?”

“Alfred and Matthew are 7, and Michelle is 5.” He smiled, looking at nothing in particular. “I do love them.” You could see the love in his tired eyes. You almost asked his age, but decided against it in fear of being rude.

More people began to enter the diner and you excused yourself to go do your job. You grabbed your notepad from your apron pocket and wrote down your number before handing it to him.

“It was lovely talking to you. Give me a call if you ever need anything.”

“Thank you, I will.” He produced a business card from his suit’s pocket, handing it to you. One last smile was sent his way before you got to work.

*

Arthur had left the diner and it was raining by the time your shift ended. It was one of those random thunderstorms that rolled through this time of year, enough to make you wish you had bought an umbrella. Some kids were just getting home from school and were splashing around in the puddles that were being created in the streets. Kelly had already left, so you couldn’t ask to borrow their umbrella or carpool with them.

You pulled up your hood before heading out. Naturally, your entire jacket was dampened after a few minutes of being outside. It didn’t help that you had to stand and wait at the crosswalk. The air was chilly, and your (s/c) nose was starting to turn red.

“Welp, it’s still been a good day,” you whispered to yourself, repeatedly pressing the crossing button. In an almost comical irony, thunder rolled over the area. Lighting soon lit up the sky.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked the clouds. Thunder replied.

You were considering taking a chance by maneuvering through traffic when a dark green sedan pulled up beside you.

Someone in the backseat rolled down their window.

“Need a ride, Miss (Y/n)?” Matthew asked, waving and smiling.

“Do you need a lift?” Arthur asked after he had rolled down his own window. You nodded gratefully and quickly ran around the side to get into the passenger’s seat.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Of course. Anything for a friend,” Arthur replied. Turning to the kids in the backseat, you made a silly face.

“How was your day?”

“I got to be the hero at recess,” boasted Alfred.

“He got in trouble for pushing me off the slide. I got a scrape!” Matthew showed you his Spongebob band-aid.

“Ouch man. Bet you got through it like a champ though, right?” The boy nodded excitedly. Arthur looked over to you for a minute with a smile before focusing back on the road.

“And what about you, Michelle?”

“I switched ribbons with a girl from school,” she said, displaying the orange bows in her long black hair.

“You’re not supposed to share those with other people,” said Arthur tiredly. You looked back to him, realizing that you had to give him directions.

“Oh sorry, I live on Holly Ave.” The man nodded, turning into the residential area. You listened to the kids as they continued to talk about their day.

Alfred, it seemed, really liked to be the hero. And most of the time that involved hurting poor Matthew. The other boy seemed to be used to it, but your heart still broke a little. Michelle, on the other hand, was too innocent. She made bad decisions because she simply didn’t know. But the way her hazel-green eyes shone when she got excited was too precious for anyone to properly scold her. All in all, each child had a very big personality, which spelled out trouble for Arthur.

“Alright love, where do you need me to drop you off?” You looked back to the front, recognizing your street.

“Third house on the left.” Soon, you pulled up to your little home. You grabbed your bag and waved at the children.

“See you later guys.” You then turned to Arthur. “Thanks Arthur. You’re a life-saver.”

“No problem. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” With that, you headed up to your front door and unlocked it, stepping into your home.

As you were peeling off your wet clothes, you found Arthur’s business card. It was a bit wet and crumbled around the edges, but the name and the number were still clear. Maybe you would give him a call tomorrow.

He seemed like a really nice guy, you thought as you slid into the bathtub. And clearly he considered you a friend, or an acquaintance. An idea popped into your head, and you quickly began planning.


	3. An Acquaintance Turned Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (e/c) = eye color
> 
> (h/c) = hair color

The next day, you reported to work with a plan. Unlike weekday mornings, the diner was a bit more crowded with families. Kelly came up to you with a big grin.

"Oh no, what are you about to do?" you asked, tying on your apron. They leaned against the wall and picked at their nails nonchalantly.

"Expand the location." You cocked a brow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" They followed you into the kitchen as you started grabbing orders.

"After this week, we're closing for a while to add on to the building." 

"How long is a while?"

"3 months." 

"Kelly--" You were cut off by the chef.

"Table 2, tea and muffin!" Sighing, you went to deliver the food, but not before glaring at Kelly. They looked a bit nervous, rubbing the back of their neck and smiling. 

Arthur was waiting patiently for his food while working on his laptop. Seeing him made you feel a bit better. You dropped off his plate and cup 

"Hello, love. Busy morning?"

"You're telling me. I have something planned but--" 

"(Y/n)? Order up for Table 7!" Arthur heard the cook's call. 

"I'll stick around until you get a break." Gratefulness entered your expression before you ran back to the kitchen. 

Saturday mornings were the worst. Everything was always chaotic and someone always spilled something on you. Like right now, when a toddler squeezed the contents of his juice box onto your shirt, just missing the apron. What's the point of wearing this thing if it never works? Still, you smiled and dismissed the mother's apologies. You finished taking the family's orders before bringing them to the kitchen. 

Arthur watched the exchange from his own table. The calm way in which you reacted impressed him. He hadn't realized he was staring at you as you came back from the kitchen until you caught his gaze and smiled. He smiled back, heat rising to his face before he quickly pretended to go back to work. 

He couldn't deny it; you were pretty. It was very obvious that you had a kind heart. After having to deal with his irksome (and often incompetent) coworkers, you were just the type of friend he needed. He waited for the initial surge of orders to calm down.

You finally caught a break and headed over to sit at his table. 

"Hey Arthur. How are you today?" He closed his laptop so that he could meet your soft (e/c) gaze. 

"I'm great, tired as always. How are you?" A long sigh answered before you even spoke.

"I'm holding up. I had a nice idea, as a way to repay for your kindness." His eyebrows raised and he gestured for you to continue. "Maybe I could treat you and your kids to dinner tonight?" You held your breath as he appeared to think over it. You hoped you weren't bothering him. Just as you started to overthink, he answered.

"That would be lovely. What time are you thinking of?" You couldn't hold back your smile.

"Maybe 7?" He nodded, making a mental note of it. "Great! I have to get back to work, but I'll see you then." You return to serving orders and he returned to filling out his forms.

*

You were happy to have something to look forward to. It tended to get really boring when your cousin Elizabeta wasn't home. She was more like an aunt than a cousin. You weren't even positive if she was actually related to you. In the rare times when she was home, she was showing you pictures and trinkets from her travels. A call you received from her yesterday reminded you that she wouldn't be back for a few weeks. You started to wonder if she was involved in the same agency as Arthur. Maybe you should ask her the next time you saw her, whenever that was.

Presently, though, you had to figure out what to wear. Something casual, but a bit classy? A nice navy blue blouse stood out in your closet. Naturally, some black leggings went along with it, as well as some black flats. You decided to leave your (h/c) hair as it was. 

Arthur texted you 10 minutes before 7.

Arthur: Are you still good to go? You smiled as you typed out a response.

You: Of course! See you then.


	4. Dinner

You drove your own car to the restaurant, not wanting a repeat of the other day’s storm. 

Arthur’s car was already parked. Given his business-like demeanour, it didn’t surprise you that he was early. You hopped out of the car and walked into the diner. It was nice to come here for something that wasn’t work.   
You didn’t even have a foot in the door before you heard someone call your name.

“(Y/n)! Over here!” Alfred was standing in his seat, waving aggressively. The other people in the establishment looked over, some annoyed and others amused.   
You chuckled nervously and walked over to their booth. Arthur looked embarrassed as he demanded that Alfred sit back in his seat. He, Alfred and Michelle were seated on one side, while Matthew sat on the other. The purple-eyed boy looked up at you with a smile.

“Come sit with me.” You obliged, sliding onto the bench. Alfred soon grew jealous.

“I wanted to sit by her.” He folded his arms and pouted. A long sigh parted from Arthur.

“You can sit on the other side,” you suggested, sliding over. The boy excitedly crossed over and plopped down beside you. He hugged you tightly.

“Hi (Y/n).” You ruffled his hair and waved at Michelle, who beamed up at you. As usual, you asked each child about their day. Alfred had passed a spelling test, Matthew made a nice picture (which he gave you), and Michelle found a glittery rock that appeared to have pieces of quartz inside. When you asked Arthur what he did today, he simply responded with “work”. 

“What are we gonna eat?” asked Michelle, tapping her father’s shoulder. 

“Well, let’s see,” he said, grabbing a menu from the center of the table. A waitress stopped by after noticing the kids.

“Do you need kid’s menus?” Alfred puffed his chest out.

“I don’t need a kid’s menu, I’m a man!” You set your hand on his shoulder.

“This man will still eat a kid-sized meal.” The woman nodded before handing each kid a menu. Arthur passed you a menu, and you looked over it even though you probably didn't need to. 

You turned to Matthew. 

"What are you gonna get?" He pointed at the burger. Alfred and Michelle's answers were the same. 

“Well then I guess I’m having a burger. (Y/n)?” He looked up at you expectantly. You exaggeratedly pretended to put a lot of thought into your order, scratching your chin and going ‘hmm’ very loudly. 

“I think I’ll get a… (veggie) burger.” A mock expression of awe crossed Arthur’s face.

“What a unique choice. Let’s go wash our hands before we place our order.” 

Arthur and his sons headed off to the men’s room while Michelle followed behind you. When the two of you got to the sink, she looked up at you with arms outstretched, asking to be picked up. You helped her up to the sink, holding her by the waist as she washed her hands. You noticed something odd when you set her back down. 

“Michelle,” you asked as you lathered soap in your hands, “where are your shoes?” She looked down as if she hadn’t realized until now.

“Oh! They’re under the table.” She skipped back to the table alongside you.

“Why don’t you have them on?" You asked, sliding into your seat. She shrugged. Arthur and the others returned to the booth as the waitress came back to get your orders. The kids got milkshakes, Arthur had a Sprite and you decided on a sweet tea.  
The drinks arrived. Alfred tried to steal Matthew's cherry while Michelle was spreading whipped cream on her face. Arthur looked about ready to give up as you passed him the napkins. You got an idea.

"Alright kids, here's a deal: if you all behave for the rest of dinner, which means no stealing or making messes or being loud, then I will give you all a special treat after dinner." Alfred's blue eyes grew so wide that you could see little stars in them. He and Matthew looked at each and made the motion of zipping their lips. Michelle imitated them. A grateful smile was sent your way from Arthur. 

A few minutes later, the food came to your table. Usually, you weren't a huge fan of the diner's burgers, but today was an exception. Everything was hot and fresh. You looked up at the waitress.

"Wow, Jess. They really stepped up, huh?" you said, taking a sip of your tea. She nodded, folding her hands in front of her. 

"Today's the last day we'll be open, so we decided to go out with a bang before renovations start." You choked on your drink. 

"Today's the last day?" She nodded more tentatively this time. "Kelly," you mumbled under your breath, clenching your fists. Jess decided to leave before she killed you with any more news. 

"Well that's...surprising. How long will the diner be closed for?" asked Arthur.

"Three months. I'll be out of work for three months." You took a stress-filled bite of the burger. Matthew watched your face while he ate his fries.

"You won't have a job?" When you shook your head no, his eyes lit up. "So now you can play with us!" Alfred realized his brother's words. 

"Oh yeah! Dad said you couldn't play with us because you had work. Can she come now?" he asked his father, leaning over the table. 

"I don't think (Y/n) wants to play with you, though perhaps she'd be interested in babysitting?" Flashbacks to babysitting class in middle school flooded your mind. You only thought over it for a second. 

"Sure!" Michelle looked at you, cocking her head to the side. 

"So you can play with us tomorrow? Daddy said he was gonna call a babysitter to watch us while he went to work." 

"Not anymore! We've got (Y/n) now!" Alfred said, hugging you again. You were getting the impression that he liked hugs. The blonde across the table mouthed a thank-you. A nod was sent his way. 

"This burger won't eat itself!" Alfred exclaimed before seemingly unhinging his jaw to take a massive chunk out of the burger. You started laughing while Arthur turned beet-red. Michelle tried to copy his actions, and it wasn't long until Matthew joined in, too. 

You encouraged the kids to save a bit of their appetites for dessert while Arthur asked for to-go boxes. 

The waitress, a new one, wrote it down.

"Will anyone be having desert?" 

"Yes can I get uhhhh...what flavors do you guys want?"

"Chocolate!"

"Maple!"

"Banana?" The waitress wrote them down. 

"I'll have (flavor). What would you like, Arthur?"

"I couldn't possibly--"

"It's my treat, don't worry about it." He hesitated a few seconds before mumbling a "matcha green tea", which the diner surprisingly carried. The worker went back to the kitchen while Arthur steepled his fingers and looked at you.

"So (Y/n), can you come over around 10 tomorrow?" You nodded. "I should be back around 4 or 5, depending on how the others behave." An irritated look passed his face. He was probably thinking about that French representative. "I'll text you all the details in the morning." 

At last, the ice cream arrived. For a few moments, all that could be heard were soft "yum-yums" and clinking of spoons against glass bowls. Your desert tasted bitter in the slightest as you realized Kelly didn't intend to tell you about the layoff. Maybe you needed a better friend? A quick glance around the table put an end to your negative thoughts.

These are your friends.


	5. Playdate

You got up about an hour before you were supposed to go to Arthur’s house. As was usual for the last few days, it was storming. Arthur had just texted you the address, and you were about to head out in some sweatpants and a comfy hoodie with a old t-shirt underneath. 

The wind combined with the storm made it difficult to drive, and you wondered if you had missed any news about a hurricane. The weatherman on the radio was talking about severe thunderstorms lasting through the night. At least you'd get to spend the rainy day with those kids.

You found the address that Arthur gave you before parking in the driveway beside his green car. After ringing the doorbell, you heard excited chatter and footsteps. Arthur opened the door.  
"Hello love, come on in." You thanked him, glad to be out of the mess outside. Alfred jumped onto you for a hug, nearly knocking you over. Arthur scolded him before turning to you. 

"Thanks again for this, (Y/n). Important phone numbers are on the fridge, first aid kit is under the sink, and there's pizza rolls and Lunchables when they get hungry. I'll be back around 5, don't hesitate to call if you need anything, alright?" You gave him a thumbs up and a smile. "Behave yourself, children. Hopefully traffic won't be bad today. See you later." With that, he was out the door.

Michelle cheered and ran over to the couch, jumping up and down.   
"(Y/n)'s here! (Y/n)'s here!" Alfred started tugging you towards the back of the house. The other two followed you through the hallway. As you looked around, you came to the conclusion that Arthur was pretty well-off. The bookshelf in the living room was filled with old tomes and busts of historical figures, gorgeous paintings hung from the walls, and from your brief glance in that direction, you could see the kitchen was large with a stainless steel fridge. 

Alfred showed you their shared room. Each little bed had the child's name on it. Alfred's bed had red, white and blue stripes on the spread. A baseball bat leaned against it, and a football sticker was next to his name on the wall. 

Matthew's spread was red plaid, and a hockey stick was mounted above his name. A stuffed polar bear sat on his pillow. Michelle's blanket was blue with little white flowers. A fish sticker was beside her name, and a large dolphin plush was on her bed. A large closet took up most of the opposite wall.   
"Do you like Kuma?" Matthew asked, holding the toy up. You patted it's head and nodded. 

"He's very cute. So is your dolphin, Michelle." The girl beamed as she held up the plush that was the same size as her. Alfred grabbed his baseball bat and started swinging it around carelessly. 

"How about this, (Y/n)?" Your eyes widened and you held out your hand.  
"Maybe don't swing that inside, okay?"  
"Okay!" He tossed it to the side, letting it hit the massive teddy bear in the corner. Michelle stuck her hand up in the air. 

"Let me show you the rest of our house!" You obeyed, letting the girl show you their playroom. It was a bit messy compared to the rest of house, so you assumed Arthur let them mess it up as much as they wanted. 

"Check out my race cars!" Looking over to where Alfred was, you saw a nicely organized toy car display case. Matthew was showing you his many drawings on the walls, while Michelle proudly gestured to her rock collection. There were more stuffed animals lying in a heap beside the large toy box. Arthur was definitely not stingy.   
Matthew took charge, bringing you down the hall. 

"This is the bathroom. It's very good for taking baths." You nodded and held back a laugh at his overly serious demeanor. A smaller room with a desk and several bookshelves was next. 

"This is Dad's study. He always works in here instead of playing with us," saud Alfred with a frown. 

"Well, I'll be here to keep you company." His smile warmed your heart. Passing the storage closet and laundry room, the tour led you to Arthur's bedroom.

"This is Daddy's room," chirped Matthew. You looked around nervously, trying to step back.

"I don't think we should be in here." The minimal decorations looked very fragile and rather expensive. Michelle was jumping on the bed, unbothered by your words.

"Don't worry, he won't find out. We always jump on his bed when he's gone." You gently grabbed Alfred by the hand, stopping him from joining his sister. 

"Why don't we go play a game in the living room?" Michelle stopped jumping and excitedly clambered off the bed. The kids brought you back to the living room. Matthew made you sit on the couch while Alfred stood on his tip-toes to get a book from the shelf. Michelle took it from him and sat on your lap. 

"This is our picture book." You opened it, discovering that it was a photo album. Alfred and Matthew moved in closer on either side of you. Michelle turned the pages and pointed the people out. The first picture was of Arthur and another blonde, the second having wavy hair with a short beard.

"That's Daddy and Papa." She pointed to the wavy-haired man when she said "Papa". You nodded. Wasn't Arthur a single father, though?

"We don't see Papa as much anymore," said Matthew. That explained it. The next few pictures captured the two's personalities. Arthur was the more angry one while the other seemed to be more romantic, judging by his kissy faces in most of the photos. A picture of the two each holding a baby caught your attention. 

"Is this Alfred and Matthew?" Alfred nodded, pointing himself out in the next picture. The baby boy was pulling Arthur's face and laughing while Arthur didn't look as pleased. The next was of their Papa and Matthew asleep on the couch. 

Alfred and Matthew grew up throughout the many pictures, and soon baby Michelle appeared. The photos showed her getting into trouble with her brothers and making silly faces. Alfred at his baseball games and Matthew at his hockey games took up a large chunk of the photos, with pictures of Michelle at swim practices towards the end. The most recent picture was the family of 5 at the beach. Michelle traced the outline of the wavy haired-man.

"I miss my Papa." You ruffled her hair. 

"Well I don't want you to be sad. Do you guys wanna take a new picture?" They all nodded excitedly as you got your camera.

"Say cheese!" Alfred saluted the camera while Michelle threw up peace signs, and Matthew just waved while you smiled at the kids around you. 

"We should put this one in the book, too," said Alfred. 

"I can get it printed out for you." Michelle took the phone from you. 

"Do you have other pictures?" 

"Of course I do." You showed them some pictures of you with your "cousin" Elizabeta. The kids seemed to recognize her.

"Ms. Hungary!" said Matthew. "She works with our dad." That confirmed your idea from yesterday.

You helped Alfred put the photo album back. The three kids looked at you expectantly, bouncing up and down as they awaited your next activity. 

[Next chapter will be more fun with the kiddos, and then we'll get some more Arthur :)  
Drop any suggestions for new chapter ideas.]


	6. Playdate pt. 2

"How about a game of hide and seek? Only rule is, we have to stay out of your dad's rooms. And don't break anything." The kids seemed fine with that. 

"You gotta count to 10!" Michelle chirped, already running away. You covered your eyes and stood in the center of the living room. 

"One…two...three…" The children scrambled about as you counted. You thought you heard something fall, followed by hushed laughter.

"And ten! Ready or not, here I come!" You checked the kitchen first, following the sound of giggles. It led you into the cabinet, where you were met with Michelle's smiling face among bottles of dish soap and bleach. She crawled out and waved her arms.

"You found me!"

"I could hear you from in there. Let's go find the boys." You took her hand and carefully looked in the pantry and under the table. No sign of them. They must've been in the back of the house. 

This time, there were no tell-tale giggles to give them away. 

The door to the kids' bedroom was slightly ajar, arousing your suspicion.   
"Hewwo?" you called. Michelle immediately started looking under the beds while you started for the closet. You cautiously opened it. Out came Alfred, leaping into your arms from the shelf.

"Weee! You found me! Good job, (Y/n)!" You stumbled a bit, surprised by the boy’s attack. 

"How did you get up there?" 

"Climbing. Did you find Michelle or Mattie yet?" His sister waved at him as he jumped down to the floor.

"Okay now," you said, "let's go find Matthew. The most likely place he would be now is the playroom." The troopers followed you down the hall.  
You slowly opened the door and looked around. Michelle assisted, remaining by the door to listen out for the sneaky boy.

A tiny movement drew your attention to the large toybox. It should have been big enough to hold all of their toys and more, yet it seemed most of them were flowing out of the sides. A majority of them appeared to have been dumped on the surrounding floor.

You started to dig through the blocks and figures until you found a pair of purple eyes. 

"Hi." He sat up, not noticing the sock monkey on his head. You helped him out of the bin and onto the floor. A toy gun landed at his feet. Alfred got an idea, blue eyes lighting up.

"Let's play laser tag!" The other two caught on to the idea. You smiled and started stretching.

"Every man for himself!" shouted Matthew, grabbing a vest.

*

Surprisingly, Matthew won most of the rounds. His quietness and stealth startled you several times. You were currently sprawled out on the floor, exhausted from your constant assassination. You sat up and began removing your game vest. Michelle came up to you, looking equally tired and holding her belly.

"(Y/n), I'm hungry, can we have lunch now?" 

"Yeah, can we?" asked Alfred, Matthew in tow. You nodded. 

The kids got their Lunchables from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table to eat. You stood at the counter, eating the little lunch you had packed yourself. 

Arthur left a little schedule attached to the fridge, saying that after lunch came naptime. The kids were washing their hands and were about to head into the living room.

"It's almost naptime," you called after them.. Michelle frowned.

"I don't wanna take a nap."

"Me neither," said Alfred. You mentally sighed.

"Come on now, your dad said so."

"But Dad's not here," said Michelle, jumping on the couch. No ideas came to your rescue. 

"What can I do to make naptime fun?"

"TV!" exclaimed Alfred, grabbing the remote.

"You can watch TV after your nap." Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. Matthew raised his hand. 

"Can we nap in the living room?" 

"I don't see why not," you said with a shrug. "Do you have a sleeping bag?"   
Matthew nodded and raced for the storage closet while Alfred started hopping up and down. 

"We could build a fort and it'll be like we're camping!" Michelle agreed.

The rest of you followed Matthew to the storage closet, grabbing more blankets and sleeping bags. You grabbed chairs from the kitchen table to use as supports while Matthew dumped stuffed animals in the middle of the floor. Alfred and Michelle stretched a blanket over the top of the chairs, forming a roof, while you found a fan to place inside. Pillows and the sleeping bags brought everything together.

When you were all finished, you had a large yet cozy dwelling in the living room. The fan kept the area cool and helped the roof to stay up. Even the giant teddy bear had been moved to serve as a collective pillow for the children. You watched them crawl into the sleeping bags and get comfortable, all hugging their favorite stuffed animal. 

"Are you gonna take a nap, too?" asked Michelle. You tapped your chin. 

"Maybe in a little while. I've got to go clean up and then text your father." 

"Can you stay with us for a little while?" Matthew pleaded, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. You nodded and sat down beside him on the soft carpeting and blankets. Alfred was already fast asleep. Michelle soon followed, as well as Matthew. Tiny snores filled the room within minutes. You watched them for a few minutes just to be sure before you got to work. 

The table was wiped and any lingering trash soon found its place in the garbage can. You walked through the house, fixing anything that had been knocked over and picking up the laser tag equipment before putting it back in the playroom. A text from Arthur made your phone vibrate. 

Arthur: How are the kids doing?

You: They're great. It's naptime for them. 

Arthur: Excellent, thank you!

After texting him back, you got up and started for the living room once more. A small figure standing in the hall made you stop and almost scream. 

"I can't sleep." It was Matthew, squinting up at you. 

"Oh, Matthew, you scared me. Where's your glasses?" He pulled them from his pocket before putting them on. You held his hand and brought him back to the living room. He grabbed Kuma before sitting on the couch. 

"Want some water?" A nod was sent your way, and you poured a glass for him and yourself. You sat with him on the couch. After drinking his water, he leaned against you. His glasses slid off of his face, and you took them from him and set them on the arm of the couch. You held your book with one hand and gently patted his hair with the other. Alfred and Michelle slept soundly in the fort while the two of you slept on the couch.

*

A particularly loud thunder clap startled all of you awake. It was considerably darker outside as the clouds were blocking out the sun. You looked around bleary-eyed while Matthew clutched onto you instinctively. Michelle started crying and Alfred called for you. You crawled back into the fort. It was much darker in there, the dim light from the windows barely enough. 

"It's okay, kids." You turned on the lamp in the corner so that they could see you. "Just a bad storm." Michelle sat on your lap and hugged you. Alfred rubbed his eyes. 

"What time is it?" Matthew looked at your phone. 

"3." You nodded.

"Your dad will be home in a few hours. We can take the fort down when he gets back." You looked around at the apprehensive faces. "How about we have pizza rolls and watch some TV?"   
Alfred grabbed the remote and found Nick Jr. while you went and prepared their snack. 

The smell of pizza rolls and the sound of childish giggles were in the air as the four of you sat together. You lost track of time, watching and laughing with them as Peppa Pig played on the TV. They were all leaning on you or sitting on you. It seemed like the perfect end to your play date. 

That is, until the TV cut out along with the lights. The children whimpered and held onto you tighter as you fumbled for your phone's flashlight. After you calmed them down with gentle shushes, you checked your notifications. A text from the city's energy provider read:

A power outage has been detected in your area. Cause: severe weather. Expect a return of power at approximately 6 AM. 

"Are you for real?"

"What happened, (Y/n)?" asked Alfred. You sighed, dragging your hands down your face.

"We're gonna be in the dark for a while."


	7. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, so expect a new chapter next Saturday or Sunday.

You kept the kids close, hoping that this was just a big mistake. The thunder and lighting made it clear that this blackout was for real. You were forced to accept your defeat.

"You guys stay here--" You were cut off by their immediate protests. "Okay then. You guys can come with me, we'll look for some flashlights, maybe even some lanterns." Hopefully Arthur had some in his storage closet, since he seemed to have everything else needed for camping. Alfred, Matthew, and Michelle held hands in line, following closely behind you. The flashlight from your phone was enough to find the closet, and it illuminated the small space while you and the kids searched. 

"Got a lantern," said Alfred. Michelle held up a flashlight and grinned. Your group found a few more flashlights before retreating back to the fort. 

"There," you said, setting up the lantern in the center of the fort. It really did feel like a camping trip. The storm raged on outside, occasionally filling the room with a flash of bright light.   
Michelle, who'd returned back to your lap, asked:

"Now what?" You looked down at her green-hazel eyes as they bored into your soul. Her brothers had the same expectant look. A sigh parted from you as you patted her soft hair. 

"We wait. And tell scary stories." The kids listened to the tale of the Baloney Man that you made up on the spot with bated breath. Until,

"And then he made him...A BALONEY SANDWICH!" The sudden outburst prompted the children to scream. "I'm sorry guys, it's okay. That was an awful story." They laughed at themselves.

"Wow Alfie, you were really scared," said Matthew, poking fun at him.

"Nuh-uh! You were!" Alfred pouted and folded his arms. The two continued to bicker. You were about to stop them when the door swung open. 

Lightning flashed, illuminating a man standing in the doorway. Michelle let out a high-pitched shriek.

"IT'S THE BALONEY MAN!" You all screamed with her until Arthur stumbled in with several bags. He pushed the door closed and stepped into the light of the lantern that flowed from the fort.

"Who is the baloney man?" You sighed. 

"Just a story I told them. Gosh," you said, looking over him, "you're soaked."

"Yes, I know." He rolled his eyes. "I brought take out for all of us, I didn't anticipate a blackout." The kids crawled out of the fort to hug Arthur's dripping form. 

"Hi Dad! We had fun today!" said Matthew.

"Yeah, (Y/n)'s awesome!" Alfred yelled. Arthur nodded. 

"Bring the lantern into the kitchen, that way we can eat." The kids obeyed, and the group moved into the kitchen. You thanked Arthur for the food. He nodded. The kids led the conversation at the dinner table, telling Arthur all about the day's adventures. The kitchen filled with the smell of Chinese food while he watched in amusement, occasionally raising a concerned caterpillar eyebrow. You ate your food with a smile.

"Right (Y/n)?" Michelle asked, looking up at you again.

"Yup." As the meal finished, Arthur steepled his fingers and looked over at you. 

"Now, (Y/n), I know that you might feel a bit uncomfortable, but I'm going to ask that you stay here with us tonight, at least until the power is back on." One glance out the window was all it took.

"Alright then. Thanks." Alfred sat up in his chair. 

"Sleepover!" Arthur nodded at Alfred before turning back to you.

"You can have my bed, and I'll take the couch." Your hands immediately went up.

"No Arthur, I couldn't! The couch is fine." Arthur shook his head.

"I insist. I can't have a guest sleeping on the couch." Matthew looked up at the two of you.

"Why don't we all sleep in the fort? We just have to make it bigger." It was obvious that Arthur was about to say no, but the other children began asking. He gave in.

"All right, all right. I'll find some more sleeping bags." Alfred was ten steps ahead of him, grabbing a flashlight and speeding towards the storage closet to get more blankets. You and Michelle got the other lantern and suspended it using the broom that sat on the two chairs. Matthew hung up the extra blankets that Alfred brought while Arthur laid down the additional sleeping bags. 

The kids were left to fix up the fort however they wanted it while you and Arthur cleaned in the kitchen. You felt his gaze on you as you threw the trash away. 

"Thanks again, (Y/n). I really appreciate your help." You nervously waved your hand at him and smiled, looking down. 

"No problem! The kids were so fun." You hadn't realized he was approaching until he had you in a hug. It caught you off guard, but you leaned into it. His green eyes were fixed on yours as he stumbled over his words. 

"Can I ask you to lunch-- er, maybe something else since we always seem to eat together-- or, uh, go for a fun run, just the two of us?" He smiled awkwardly as he awaited your answer.

"Sure, why not?" He was about to say something else when one of the kids called out to you from the tent. 

"(Y/N)! I've got a scarier story than the Baloney Man!" You sighed, heading over to hear Alfred's tale. Arthur watched you retreating form, internally screaming. 

"Did I really just say 'fun run'?" he asked himself. Alfred called for him, and he crawled into the fort.

***

Turns out, scary stories about sandwich meat aren't scary unless you scream halfway through. By now, the kids had come up with enough food-themed monsters to make Subway jealous. It helped to pass the time. After about an hour, they grew tired of stories.

"Can we play a game or something?" Michelle asked. You looked to Arthur for an answer.

"We might have some board games." He crawled out of the tent with a flashlight to find them. You played Candyland and other games with the kids until they grew tired. 

"Maybe it's time we all put our pajamas on and go to sleep, hm?" he asked as Michelle's head began to nod. He handed the lantern to Matthew. "You three go put your nightclothes on in your room while I help (Y/n) find some, okay?" They were too tired to protest. While they headed to their room, Arthur asked you to follow him to his. He led you down the hall.

"If I'd known this would turn into a sleepover, I would've brought my onesie." Arthur laughed at your statement (he had a very nice laugh) before opening the door to his room.

"Unfortunately, I don't have one of those. Are shorts and a t-shirt fine?" You nodded.  
"I already have the shirt, but that works. Thanks." He grabbed the clothes from his closet and handed them to you.

After feeling your way into the bathroom and changing, you returned to the fort with the others. Arthur’s pajamas were plain; plaid sweatpants and a grey t-shirt; Alfred had a set with little footballs, baseballs, and basketballs; Matthew had maple leaves; and Michelle had little fish. She crawled over to the sleeping bag beside you and got comfortable. Matthew and Alfred found their own, and you and Arthur soon followed. 

"Good night…(Y/n)."

"Good night Alfred." You switched off the lantern. Everyone else said their goodnights, and the room was soon blanketed in a peaceful silence. 

***

The next morning, you found yourself awake before everyone else. The power was back on and daylight filled the house. You got up and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on your face to wake up; it was nearly 8. After freshening up a bit, you started making your way back to the living room. You felt deja vu as you saw Matthew standing in the hallway once again.

"I'm hungry, can we have pancakes?" You paused.

"Uhmmm, you'd have to ask your dad once he--"

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted Alfred.

"...wakes up." You sighed, pitying Arthur. Matthew grabbed your hand and brought you to the kitchen, where Arthur was entering with tired eyes. 

"Morning."

"Morning Dad! Can we have pancakes?" The man sighed before nodding. 

"(Y/n) would you like pancakes?"

You nodded.

"Of course! I'll help."

He found the mix and handed you a bowl and a pan. The two of you decided to each make one for everybody, that way you could all decide who's cooking was better. Matthew watched from the kitchen table along with Kuma. 

Arthur seemed very sure of himself. He couldn’t stop smirking at the idea of a competition (which he would win, of course). You, on the other hand, were more focused on getting your measurements right as you mixed your ingredients together. As you poured your first batch into the pan, a horrid smell reached your nose. You looked over at Arthur and had to bite back a scream.

"WHY IS YOUR PANCAKE ON FIRE?" He only smirked and raised his huge eyebrows.

"It's called a flambé dear." The smoke detector went off.

"You don't flambé a pancake!" Upon hearing this, Arthur seemed to lose his confidence. You searched for the fire extinguisher and used it, covering Arthur's pan in foam. Matthew was standing on a chair, fanning the smoke detector with a towel to make it stop. A sigh of relief parted you as the scene calmed down. 

"Don't worry," said Michelle, skipping into the room, "this kinda thing always happens when Daddy cooks." The other kids nodded. 

"That's why we usually get take out, or food from the diner," said Alfred. 

"Well, to avoid another...incident, I'll make pancakes for everyone," you announced. Arthur was still staring dejected at his foamy pan when you turned to him. "And for your own safety, I'm gonna ask you to stay far away from the stove, okay?" He nodded sadly.

When you finished cooking, the kids were excited. It appeared to you that it had been a while since they had any homecoming. Matthew drowned his food in maple syrup before taking a huge bite. He gave you a thumbs-up. Alfred was busy wolfing down his pancakes in record time. Michelle took small bites, and Arthur ate his food almost sadly.

"Well (Y/n), you beat me." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Of course she would." You couldn’t help but smile as you ate your own food. Victory tastes sweet.


	8. A Fun Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on my chapters! I'm sorry I can't update as much as I want to, but every comment and kudos just makes me want to write more.
> 
> [Apologies for the Google Translate in this.]  
> [We're going to put the reader as about 27 years old, and went to college to study International Affairs in order for this story to make sense.]

A few days later, you were relaxing on your couch as you searched for part-time job opportunities. The arena was pretty empty. Employers were looking for waitresses and the like, but you were over with those. You'd been working in that diner years. Besides, now that you're older, more job opportunities should open up, right? A sigh parted from you as you resolved to give up for the day. The idea of a nap sounded very appealing, so you grabbed your nearby blanket and got cozy on the couch. You quickly dozed off and slept peacefully.

At least, you were until someone basically busted your door down. A murderer? The police? 

"Cousin Elizabeta?" You looked up from your spot on the couch as the woman made her way in, holding a thousand bags and going a mile a minute. 

"I didn't know which one to get you so you I got you all of them!" You stared at her with a dead look in your eye.

"W-welcome back, Elizabeta." She placed her items on the floor before scooping you up into a hug, literally lifting you off of the couch. 

"I missed you so much, kedves gyermek (dear child)." She hugged you tighter.

"Én is (me too)," you gasped. She nearly dropped you to the ground in her surprise.

"Have you been practicing Hungarian?!" You didn't have the heart to tell her that you'd just been messing around with Google Translate, so you just nodded. A bigger smile spread across her face. "Oh, this is lovely! You must show me everything you know!" Your phone buzzed. 

Arthur: Are you ready for our run today?

"Saved by the bell", you thought as you apologized to your cousin. "Sorry Elizabeta, I had a meet up scheduled with my friend today, so--"

"Oh, say no more," she said with a smirk, "go on ahead. I had a dream that you had met someone new. Make sure you tell me everything about him when you get back, okay?" You blushed heavily as you went back to your room to change into some nice sweats for today. 

For the first time in a while, it was sunny out. As you walked to the park, you noticed it was the perfect conditions for a nice day of exercise with a friend. Just past the playground where you first met Arthur's kids was a pond. A paved pathway lined by some trees circled around it, making it the perfect spot for runners. Farther off in the grass was where exercise and yoga classes were held for those that preferred to be instructed. 

Today though, it would just be you and Arthur. If his blond hair didn't make him easier to spot, those eyebrows sure did. You wondered if they were natural. He waved at you as you approached him. He was relaxing on a bench, water bottle in hand.

"Hello love. Ready?" You laughed, stretching as he stood up.

"Always am. Wanna race?" 

"You sound just like Alfred. I don't see why not, since I still need to show off my skills." You couldn’t help but to roll your eyes as his arrogance came back. Instead of responding to his claims, you took off running. He was too busy bragging to notice you getting ahead.

"Hey wait, that's not fair!" He began sprinting in an attempt to catch up. 

"You're not very skilled in modesty," you laughed, powering forward. "First one back to that bench wins!" That was the last thing you told him before leaving him in the dust. 

After a while, you started to feel bad as you watched his huffing form try to catch up, so you slowed down. He was finally able to match your pace. 

"I can't believe you've done this," he said, still huffing and puffing. 

"I'm not going to say sorry, if that's what you're looking for," you said, crossing your arms behind your head. "I'm kinda tired from sprinting half the way." 

"I'm tired from trying to catch you." The pace had slowed to an easy stroll now. A silence settled over the two of you as you both tried to catch your breath. The first lap around came to a close, allowing you both to stop and take a drink. 

"So, how's your day been so far?" you asked. 

"It's been pretty nice. I've got a day off, the kids are still in school. You?" His face was peaceful.

"Ah, my cousin Elizabeta came back home today." 

"That name sounds really familiar. Cousin, you say?" You looked up, trying to put words together in a way that made sense.

"Do you know her? She's more of an aunt but I don't think we're actually related. I've been living with her since I've been an adult." He stroked his chin.

"Elizabeta Héderváry?" You nodded. "Ah, we work together." 

"I knew it! Ever since you mentioned overseas work, I had a suspicion. Is she also a representative?"

"Yes, she's the Hungarian one." You pumped your fist in the air, glad that your theory had been confirmed. The pace of the walk increased to a jog.

"I suppose we should get to own each other more, then?" you suggested. Arthur nodded.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" You almost laughed at his forwardness.

"27. You?"

"Ah, I'm 32. Where are you from?"

"[Hometown]. I came here after college so that I could use my degree in International Aid. This place has a ton of different international agencies."

"You are right about that. As if it wasn't obvious, I'm from England. I came here to raise Alfred and Matthew after I adopted them with my former partner." Former partner? That explained the man in the photo album. You nodded in understanding.

"I see. What do you do for fun?"

"A bit of embroidery and cooking, mostly reading." You went back and forth, each asking and answering questions. It was a great time, and soon enough, you two were laughing like old friends. 

Arthur's phone alarm went off, and he paused his jog to check the time. 

"Oh dear. The kids are getting out of school in a few minutes. Sorry, (Y/n)." You waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, they're your kids. Go ahead." He thanked you before heading back to his car. You were about to continue your run by yourself when you remembered that Elizabeta was still at home. 

***

"(Y/n)? How was your date?" You cringed as you came out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. Elizabeta was in the kitchen, cooking up something in her ancient frying pan. She'd changed from her military-style work outfit and into a more traditional green dress with a white apron. 

"It wasn't a date, but it was fun." You sat down at the kitchen table, knowing she didn't like anyone else at the stove while she's working. "Whatcha cookin'?" You wished you'd actually been practicing Hungarian, because you didn't understand any of her response. "Smells good," you said absent-mindedly. Watching her cook, you asked her about her most recent trip.

She'd been back to Budapest this time. Apparently, she got five different painted eggs, and two porcelain dolls for your shelf. You looked at the intricate designs and handmade details. Sweat gathered in your palms as you began to imagine the price of such souvenirs. 

Elizabeta served the food before you could start to worry. She sat across from you, waiting to see your reaction to her dish. It was pretty good, you had to admit. 

The first part of dinner was quiet eating and small "yums". That is, until Elizabeta began prying into the details of your day with Arthur.

"So, what's his name?" She said it like a high schooler asking her best friend about her crush. You sighed and gave in.

"His name is Arthur, you might know him." She choked on her food before looking at you in disbelief.

"Arthur Kirkland?" 

"Yeah. He said that you guys work together." She still hadn't recovered. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was agape. 

"You've been hanging out with Eyebrows?" 

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"I didn't know he was into girls...ah well. He's decent, I just, wasn't expecting him. You know he has three kids, right?" You took another bite, waving off her concern.

"I've been hanging out with the kids too. They're so sweet. So is Arthur." Taking a sip of her drink, she nodded.

"This will be interesting."

"My social life is not a drama series, Elizabeta." 

"Sorry, sorry." Silence returned to the table. After a few minutes, Elizabeta spoke up again. Her tone was serious now. "How is job searching going for you?" 

"No luck. They just want more waitresses. I babysit for Arthur from time to time, but I want to use my degree for something, you know?" Elizabeta nodded, chewing again.

"And your degree is in International Studies, right?"

"Something along those lines, yeah." A Cheshire grin blossomed across her face. 

"I've got just the job for you. Why don't you come work for the World United Agency (if this name seems off please let me know)?"

"The what?" There was nobway she was suggesting that. No way.

"The World United Agency! You could help out at our headquarters here, since we're a bit low on educated staffers." Your eyes widened. She was inviting you to help out in an international organization!

"Of course! Yes!" Before she could say anything else, you jumped up to wrap her in a tight hug. "Thank you Elizabeta!" She hugged back, smiling and patting your back.

"Anything for you, kedves gyermek (dear child)." Little did you know, she was devising the perfect plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	9. Winning

You finished up your application and handed it to Elizabeta. She looked it over before nodding in approval.

"They'll have no choice but to hire you!" Beaming, you made your way into your to flop onto your bed. Hopefully they'd respond within the next three weeks. The idea of getting to work in *the* Agency had you giddy. You wondered why you hadn't tried to apply before. You were slipping into a content sleep when your phone rang. 

The caller ID said it was Arthur. Why would Arthur be video-calling you on a Friday afternoon? You quickly rubbed your eyes and answered, worried.

"Hello?"

"Hi (Y/n)!" You were met with Michelle, holding the phone while running through the house. 

"Michelle?" 

"Yeah it's me! I wanted to invite you to see my swim meet tomorrow!" You could hear Arthur yelling in the background, searching for Michelle. "Dad said he would ask you tomorrow morning, but I told him it would be too late. So can you come to the community center tomorrow at 4?" 

"Uh, sure." Arthur appeared. He seemed less excited. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to ask before you take my phone to make a call?" The girl smiled at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I was telling (Y/n) about the swim meet." He stiffened up a bit when she mentioned your name. 

"Is she still on the phone?" Michelle held you up to Arthur, and you waved. "Oh, hi there. I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine. I can't wait to go to your swim meet, Michelle!" The girl squealed.

"Thanks (Y/n)! See you tomorrow!" She ended the call. You sat and smiled at your phone.

***

The next day, you were putting on some leggings and a t-shirt, ready to head off to the community center to meet up with the others. Elizabeta smiled and waved as you hopped into your car. 

You passed the tall Agency building, smiling a bit at the idea of working there. The weather had been better the last few days, perfect for more outdoor events. Arthur had sent you a reminder text at 3:30, and you made sure to be there on time to help hype her up. 

You were able to spot Arthur’s eyebrows among the other parents attending the competition. Matthew and Alfred waved you over to their spot in the bleachers in a sea of people. You plopped down on the bench beside Arthur. He smiled, pointing. 

You followed his gaze over to the pool, where one of the teams sat at its edge. Michelle was looking out into the crowds on either side of the long pool. You began waving both hands.

"Michelle! You're gonna do GREAT!" She finally heard you and turned. You couldn't hear her, but you could see her waving back. The leader of the event took a mic.

"Ten minutes left, girls!" The four groups returned to their little circles, discussing their plans. Arthur turned to you. 

"Good to see you, (Y/n)." 

"Nice to see you too. And you two," you said, ruffling each of the boys' hair. You asked all of them about their day. Arthur went to work as usual, Alfred had won a game of tag, and Matthew drew a picture of his sister getting ready for her swim meet.

"Actually, Arthur, I wanted to tell you something later. I think you'll be happy about it." He raised a brow before nodding.

The chatter of the people in the crowds died down as the leader came out once again. 

"Distinguished guests, friends, and family. Welcome to the Ally Town junior girls' first swim meet of the season!" Applause rang out before quieting down as the leader continued to explain the rules and regulations. Matthew clutched your hand in anticipation while Alfred was bouncing out of his seat. Even Arthur looked excited.

The first race began. The girl from Michelle's team had a great start, but she was having issues keeping her stroke. They were all going surprisingly fast for girls aged 5-6, but they had been training for a while.

The girl came in third, though you cheered anyway to support her. A few more rounds of swimmers passed before Michelle was in the line up. Your team was gaining. Her long black hair had been tied up in a bun so that she wouldn't nervously play with it. She showed clear hesitation, looking from the water back to you and her family. For a few seconds, you locked eyes with her. You took this as an opportunity to shout.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Alfred and Matthew joined in.

"C'MON SIS!"

"SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!" 

Arthur chimed in, yelling, "GO AHEAD, LOVE!" The leader gave the signal to start, and Michelle dove. She kicked with all her might, arms extending to propel her forward. For a moment, the four competitors were just splashing feet and arms. One of them began to surge forward. 

"GET INTO IT!" You almost didn't recognize your own voice. The words had come from your chest, carrying over the rest of the people there. The boys grew louder beside you. Arthur had stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth to shout down to his daughter.

"You're doing great!" Michelle's head came up for a second. She was ahead! She clamored out of the water, soon followed by the others. The points were counted. 

"And that's a win for the Dolphins!" A roar went up from your side of the bleachers. The girls all shook hands and hugged before heading to their locker rooms to dry off. 

You, Arthur and the kids waited with the other people outside the hall to the pool. Michelle led her team, accepting high fives and compliments from the parents in attendance. Then she found you.

"You did so great," you said as she ran into your arms. Arthur kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up onto his shoulders. 

"That's my girl!" Alfred and Matthew began whooping as you all headed to the parking lot. 

"Well, there's only one way to celebrate such a fantastic win," you said. Michelle looked down at you, eyes lighting up.

"Ice cream?" You nodded.

"Ice cream." The boys cheered as your group started for the ice cream parlor. 

***

Arthur mixed his vanilla ice cream around his bowl, looking at his kids speed-eating before looking back to you, sitting beside him.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about?" You took your spoon out of your mouth before realizing what he was asking.

"Oh, yeah! I applied for a new job. It's gonna have a flexible schedule and I'm only working certain days so I can still help you watch the kids. Guess where?" He knitted his brows, apparently having no clue. He finally answered after scratching his non-existent beard for 3 minutes.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe the World United Agency?" He smiled devilishly.

"How'd you know?" 

"They just so happened to send your application right to my desk, since I'm the main rep here. I can assure you, you're approved." You were at a loss for words. Not only were you approved, but you were approved by *the* representative and your good friend. 

Before you could stop yourself, you were hugging him. He stiffened a bit from the initial shock, but soon eased into it and hugged you back.

"Thank you so much, Arthur!" 

"Anything for a friend." Michelle looked up from her ice cream eating contest.

"Ooh! What happened, why are you happy?" You pulled away from Arthur, smiling at Michelle. 

"Me and your Dad are going to work together!" You weren't sure if the kids understood, but they seemed just as excited. Alfred wiped some chocolate off of his face before lifting his empty bowl.

"This calls for more ice cream!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Please leave any ideas for this story or another in the comments. I have more original works posted on my Wattpad, SepiaEve.


	10. Order

Always orderly and organized, Arthur helped you work out a weekly schedule so that way you could work a short shift at the agency, with enough time and energy left over to pick up the kids and watch them until he finished his own business. 

Each morning after he dropped the kids off at school, you two would meet up at the park for a 30-minute run. Then you'd both head home to dress for the workplace, and carpool to the building. 

You mostly saw him during the local meetings. Your job was mainly to monitor international statistics and news and suggest which representatives should be contacted. That degree was working in your favor. Arthur must have told the other staff about you beforehand, because when you arrived, they were all anxious to meet you. 

You'd leave the place a little after scheduled lunchtime to head home and relax for a bit. Arthur dropped you off at your house, sometimes he would have lunch with you. That was your hour and a half for lunch and leisure. 

Soon, the kids got out of school, so you'd go to pick them up. Arthur said that you could take them anywhere you wanted, as long as their homework was done. 

Today, you were lacing up your sneakers to head out to the park. Arthur was waiting for you, stretching by the pond. He smiled as he noticed you jogging up to him.

"Wanna race?" This change in attitude surprised you.

"You? Race me? You must want to lose." He only chuckled, smirking as he stretched his arms above his head. 

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course not." 

"Then let's go." You had to admit, he was faster this time. Other people on the path parted like the Red Sea to avoid Arthur smacking into them. A stitch in your side came up. You huffed. Since when had he been this energetic? The pain grew worse and your body forced you to slow to a stop just short of the bench that determined the finish line. 

Arthur flew past you before slowing into a jog. 

"You alright?" You waved him off, sitting on the bench.

"Why are you so hyper?" He shrugged, sitting beside you.

"I don't know. I guess that's just what happens when I'm around you." His face was all red, but something told you that it wasn't just from the race. 

"I think I'm heading back early today. I'm all sweaty." He nodded.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up at 8:45."

***

Later, you were driving to the elementary school to pick up the kids. You spotted them waiting at their dismissal spot before the other cars moved. They lit up once they saw you.

"Hi (Y/n)," Alfred threw the door open before rolling into the backseat. Michelle and Matthew followed, buckling up before looking up at you with smiling faces. 

"Hey kids, how was your day?" For once, they'd managed to get through a school day without getting into trouble.

"That's great! Are you guys hungry, what do you want to eat for lunch?" A small chant started from Alfred. Your eyes widened. 

"Mc-Don-ald's. Mc-Don-ald's." 

"A-Alfred, relax kid." Too late. Michelle and Matthew had already caught on.

"Mc-Don-ald's! Mc-Don-ald's! MC-DON-ALD'S!" You gripped the steering wheel, pleading with the children. 

"MC-DON-ALD'S! MC-DON-ALD'S MC-DON--"

"ALRIGHT, okay, we're getting McDonald's!" The high-pitched cheer that followed almost made you swerve off the road. You sighed. How does Arthur do it? A glance to the rearview mirror answered you. The kids were all smiles and giggles. You supposed that was a reward in itself. 

The worker at the drive-thru gave you a look of sympathy when you pulled up from the ordering spot. They handed you your drinks with a smile.

"They get like that when they see McDonald's." 

"How did you know?" You handed the tray to Michelle in the backseat.

"I have 3 of my own. Your kids are adorable." They waved as you pulled off. You realized that they said *your* kids. Of course, you loved them, but they didn't belong to you. Right?

You realized that the Happy Meals were sitting in the seat next to you. Passing them to Matthew, your thoughts returned to the day ahead.

"So, where do you guys want to go today?" 

"I wanna go to (Y/n)'s house," Michelle said.

"Yeah," said Alfred, mouth full of fries. "We've never been." Matthew agreed. You furrowed your brows.

"Why my house?" 

"'Cause that's where you live," said Michelle matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, I bet it'll be cool!" Matthew cheered. You shrugged. Hopefully you'd remembered to clean up before you left the house. 

***

Pretty soon, your house became the after-school hangout. You would whip up something simple or get their lunch from the fridge. After food came a nice nap and then some play time or TV. You felt closer to them than you ever had before. Arthur had even let the kids stay overnight a few times.

The kids loved your house. Especially your room. Matthew always cuddled up to you in your onesie, which had different Disney characters on it. Alfred liked to jump up on your bed, while Michelle liked to explore everything in the room. Alfred and Michelle would be into everything while Matthew just wanted to chill and snuggle.

Matthew had definitely opened up more. After falling into this order for about a month, he became almost clingy. But you loved it. Arthur had essentially become your best friend. He was pretty old-fashioned, but he was open to anything and had some special interests that you wouldn't have guessed.

For example, he was really into punk rock. He even showed you his British flag bandana and leather jacket while you were dropping his kids off. You told him that he had to share his favorite band with you.

"Maybe," he said, "I'll show you one day." He gave that devilish smile once again. You started to help the kids clean up while Arthur headed to the fridge. He smacked himself in the head.

"Are you okay?" He looked back to you with exasperation in his eyes.

"I forgot to get the bloody groceries." You waved your hands.

"It's alright. I can watch them till you get back." Michelle jumped up and down. 

"Can we all go to the store together?"  
Arthur hesitated until Alfred and Matthew started pleading together.

"I don't see why not. (Y/n), would you like to come with us?" You nodded, since your own fridge needed restocking anyways.

"Alright then, everyone into the car." At your command, the kids and Arthur hopped in.


	11. Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW for some yelling later on. I'll put !!!!! as a heads up.

You figured this would be a challenge as soon as the kids started fighting over who got to sit in the cart. Arthur seemed embarrassed by them.

"Michelle should sit in the because she's the smallest, Alfred can hang on the end of the cart, and Matthew can come over here to hold my hand," you said. They complied. 

"Can you watch the cart for a second, love?" You nodded, grabbing the bar while Arthur went off to find the right pasta noodles. Michelle was looking at the different logos on the spaghetti sauces with Matthew. 

"Look Mattie, that girl in the picture kinda looks like me!"

"You're right, she kinda does. Oh, and this old guy looks like Dad!" They giggled and you tried to stifle your own laughter. 

A woman pushing a cart stopped by yours, looking at the laughing children. She placed a hand over her heart. 

"Your little ones are so precious." You looked back to them before meeting her eyes.

"Thank you. But these aren't my kids." You laughed nervously as she gave you a weird look. You hoped that she wasn't about to call security as she hurried away.

Alfred tugged on your pant leg.

"(Y/n), can we go look at the toys now?"

"We just got here, your dad needs to get the food first." He pouted.

"But "(Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn)." You sighed, ruffling his hair. 

"Maybe later, okay?" He groaned but nodded.

Arthur gave you a grateful smile before he put some noodles in the cart. He moved on to the produce section.

Alfred and Michelle were patting on the watermelons like drums. You were going to stop them, but Matthew had let go of your hand to run off to the local goods. Arthur seemed none the wiser. Immediately, you spun around to get Matthew before someone else did. 

"Mattie?" He disappeared into another aisle. "Matthew!" The next aisle held Matthew and an oddly familiar blonde in elegant clothing. Matthew seemed to know him, because he was hugging the man and talking excitedly. You approached awkwardly.

"(Y/n)! This is my Papa!" The man raised a brow coming up to kiss you on both cheeks. 

"(Y/n)? Bonjour, mademoiselle. You know my son?" Matthew jumped up, grabbing your hand. 

"This is my friend! She babysits us while Dad's at work. She's really nice." You extended your hand a bit awkwardly.

"Hello, Mr….?"

"Just call me Francis. Francis Bonnefoy." The realization hit you like a badly scheduled train. The French representative was Arthur's ex. You couldn't help but raise your eyebrows at Matthew in surprise. 

"There you are!" 

Before you could say anything else, Arthur skidded into the aisle with the other two kids. He and Francis locked eyes. Michelle and Alfred ran up to the Frenchman, leaving Arthur to stare in shock. You felt even more awkward than before, looking between the kids and the men. Arthur finally broke the silence. 

"When did you come into town?" Francis cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Just this morning. I came here to get some groceries, then I planned on coming over to yours to make dinner for the children." Arthur folded his arms.

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, if you must know, I came to see my son's baseball game tomorrow after missing my daughter's swim meet. I deserve time with the kids, too." Matthew looked up innocently. 

"We can all hang out together! (Y/n), Dad and Papa!" Your eyes widened and you began to stammer.

"N-no Mattie, I can't get in the way--" 

"(Y/n), it'll be fine. I suppose I can get along with *him* if the kids want him, and I'll have you to sort out the inevitable arguments." You sweatdropped like an and character. 

"I have to babysit two adult children as well?" you thought. The look on the children's faces commanded an answer. You nodded. 

"It can be...a sleepover," said Arthur, looking defeated and disgusted. The kids cheered. 

***

Francis prepared dinner for everyone and, you had to admit, it was great. The kids prevented any type of awkward silence at the table, but you still felt out of place nonetheless. Francis and Arthur occasionally glared at each other. You decided to say something instead of nervously fiddling with your napkin.

"So, Francis, you work at the Agency?"

"Oui. As if it wasn't obvious, I'm the French representative." You nodded, taking a thoughtful sip of juice. 

"Why don't you tell us about your game tomorrow, Alfred?" you asked. The boy smiled before taking a deep breath.

If the kids hadn't protested so much, you probably would have gone home right after dinner, but Matthew had latched onto your leg and refused to let you go. You watched the kids tell Francis about all the little after-school adventures you took them on.

Arthur made an effort to keep you as far away from Francis as possible. You couldn't really see why. The guy seemed nice enough. He looked at everything the kids showed him with great interest. You could really see the resemblance between him and Matthew, with the purple eyes and wavy blonde hair. That was sort of odd considering that the kids were adopted. Alfred was over the moon about Francis. It wasn't until Arthur suggested that you all got some rest before the game tomorrow that the boy calmed down a bit. 

The last hour before bedtime was spent building one of the kids' signature forts. Arthur and Francis left you and the kids to do your own thing, heading to Arthur's room. As you and the kids were draping sheets over the chairs, you were able to tell why they left. 

!!!!!!!!

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP EVERYTHING PROFESSIONAL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM US!" 

"THEY'RE MY KIDS TOO, ARTHUR! YOU CAN'T KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY!" 

!!!!!!

You resolved to do something before the kids noticed and got worried. You moved the lamp before starting a song.

"OOO! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" The kids immediately joined in.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" By the time the song was done, Arthur and Francis had returned to the living room. Arthur was red in the face, and the Frenchman didn't look as composed as before. The children, thankfully, took no notice of this, instead proudly showing off their handiwork. 

"I'm gonna get my stuff from my car," you said. Matthew had suggested that you always keep things you would need for a sleepover in your car, just in case. Smart kid.

You returned to the living room after putting on your onesie. Michelle waved you into the fort. You crawled inside, surveying the blankets and stuffed animals with approval.

"We did a great job." 

"(Y/n), come over here." Arthur patted the space beside him, next to Alfred.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure…" you hesitantly complied. Arthur whispered in your ear.

"Please just go with it, it's the only thing that will make Alfred happy." Heat rushed to your face. You nodded before pulling the blanket over your head. Alfred snuggled up to you. 

"Good night, everyone!"


	12. Closer

When you first woke up the next morning, you were beyond confused. Before you was an enormous pair of eyebrows on Arthur's sleeping face. Your own eyebrows shot up. After a few seconds of internal panicking, you remembered that you were in the fort with the kids and Francis. But as you sat up, you realized that the kids were nowhere to be seen, as well as Francis.

Arthur sat up beside you, looking just as confused before making the same realization.

"Morning, love." You met his bleary green eyes.

"Morning...where are the kids?" Arthur rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh right, Francis said he was taking the kids out before the game." You nodded. An awkward silence soon settled in. Arthur sighed. "You guys heard us last night, didn't you?"

"Only a little bit of the argument. I started singing with the kids so that they wouldn't hear. Is everything alright?" You had turned around to face him fully, sitting on the same blanket as him. 

He avoided your eyes for a few moments. Those (e/c) irises were so warm yet so intense. He swore he could see the grow deeper the longer he stared. Then he realized he was staring.

"Oh- uh- well, my separation from Francis was not the nicest. We've been friends slash rivals forever. I don't know why we thought we could along long enough to raise these kids. That was stupid on my part." He squeezed his eyes shut. You hummed in response to his words.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur. We all make mistakes sometimes." Surprised, he met your eyes again. 

"You think so?" 

"It's okay. Love makes you do...not very smart things sometimes." 

"Well, you're right about that." He laughed a little, trying to force his blush away. You laughed too before yawning and getting a whiff of your morning breath.

"Yikes. I'm gonna go shower, if that's alright."

***

You emerged from the bathroom, feeling and smelling much better. In the kitchen, Arthur was stirring a spoon around in his teacup, taking careful sips now and then. A small smile was on his face.

"Do you want to go out or something?" you asked. He looked up as if startled before nodding. He finished his tea while you checked your phone. The diner was still closed, and the cafe was too busy at the moment. Going to the park was an option, but you guys went there all the time. You sighed and placed your phone down, drumming your fingers on the table.

Arthur set his cup in the sink before suggesting, "How about the library? There's a small bakery where we can grab a croissant or a muffin." That was a great idea.

The two of you hopped into Arthur's green car, heading to what he called the best spot to relax in Ally Town.

"I can't believe you've never been! Where else would you go when you're stressed?" he asked.

"Uh, sleep?" He rolled his eyes.

"I figured." You took note of his outfit as he refocused his attention on the road. White dress shirt, green sweater vest, brown dress pants...how was he not burning up? The sun beat down through the windshield. It was definitely going to be a hot day. You decided to let him be as he pulled up to the place and hopped out. 

Like the true gentleman he is, Arthur held the door open for you. The person working at the tiny bakery greeted the two of you. There were small café tables set up near a display case with fresh baked goods.

"What can I get you two today?" Arthur studied the menu before replying.

"Ah yes, may I have an English muffin with butter and jam?"

"Certainly. And you?" The person turned to you, notebook in hand.

"Uh, a rainbow bagel with [flavor] cream cheese, please." 

"No problem, I'll get them to you right away."

Arthur thanked them before leading you over to a table. 

"I usually come here to work when I'm not at the diner." You didn't hear anything he said. Instead, you snickered. "What? Why are you laughing?" You gave him a goofy smile.

"You're an English muffin."

"What?"

"You're English, and soft like a muffin. That's a perfect nickname for you." He furrowed his brows before laughing a bit. 

"I suppose so. And you're like a rainbow bagel, I suppose. Full of surprises." You continued to make corny jokes until the food arrived.

After the quick bite, Arthur showed you his favorite section of the library. As you circled around the bookshelves full of mystery novels and puzzles, you felt like every page breathed Arthur's name. It was so *him*. 

You looked at him. He was studying a shelf intensely. In the corner, a plaid armchair invited you. Picking up a random book, you sat down and got comfortable. You began reading the synopsis on the back of the book and found yourself absorbed. The spot was warm, and the smell of the book welcomed you like an old friend. You didn't even realize you were so sucked in until Arthur startled you.

"That's the best seat in the house." You looked up at him with a smile.

"I understand why you love this place." He nodded.

"Naturally. I see you've found a good book." You stood up, memorizing the page you were on. 

"Yeah, but now I want you to read something that I recommend." He seemed game. A book by your favorite author made its way into his hands. He seemed just as obsessed as you were.

Eventually, you made your way to the check-out, where the librarian told you to bring it back or renew it in 3 weeks. 

Getting back into the car, you realized there were still a few hours before Alfred's game. Part of you just wanted to chill out and curl up with your new book. The other part just wanted to curl up with Arthur. Whoa whoa whoa, hang on there, did I just say 'curl up with Arthur'? You couldn't resist the urge to look over at the male, who sat in the driver's seat reading something on his phone. It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Hey, do you just wanna...chill? Like hang out on the couch together and read?" The look of surprise he gave you made you nervous for a second. You braced yourself for rejection.

"I was actually planning to ask you the same thing. Sounds like a great idea." He started driving towards his house. Once inside, you realized the fort was still up. You gave him a goofy smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Always." You adjusted the roof of the fort to allow for adequate reading light. Arthur set up pillows to act as a type of backrest. He invited you to sit down beside him before picking up his book. You nestled into the blankets, resting comfortably against a pillow. He snuggled up closer to you, pulling a blanket over your legs and his. 

You could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he leaned into you. If he wasn't turning pages, you probably would've fallen asleep from the pure comfort you felt at that moment. It wasn't exactly cuddling, but it was definitely close. It didn't feel strange anymore. It was perfect. 

The slightest hint of jam was still on him, as well as the scent of his earl grey tea. You supposed you smelled like that bagel from earlier. 

The silence was only broken by the occasional turn of a page. Once you got back into your book, you were sure that you weren't going to fall asleep. The heroine had just located a body…

Arthur, on the other hand, couldn't seem to focus on his book. And that cursed blush just wouldn't fade. You were resting your head on his shoulder and hadn't noticed. He was loving it. He decided that watching you was more interesting than the book. 

As the time went by, Arthur began to realize something that he wasn't sure he was ready to admit: he was falling in love again. And, surprisingly, he was alright with it.


	13. Game On

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The time for Alfred's baseball game soon arrived. Francis had texted Arthur, letting him know that they would meet him at the diamond in the bleachers. 

You reluctantly broke away from your book, and even more reluctantly from Arthur. His desire for punctuality finally pulled him from his trance, and he suggested that the two of you head for the car. Hesitantly, you gathered your things and tossed them in the trunk. Arthur hopped into the driver's seat and headed for the sports field.

He started humming a tune as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. It was an old song, but you couldn't tell what it was. You unconsciously began humming along.. The field came into view. 

It wasn't hard to spot Francis and the kids. To say they were dressed excessively was an understatement. Francis had his face painted in red, white, and blue. Matthew had his face painted to like a baseball, and Michelle had "GO TEAM!!!!" written on both cheeks. They were all wearing shirts with Alfred's team name on them.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three. He didn't even stop to find Alfred on the field, instead marching up to Francis. Quickly, you followed and called after him, worried that he might start something.

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur asked Francis. The other man blinked innocently. 

"We're being supportive."

"Look Dad, I'm a baseball!" Arthur sighed as Matthew showed off his face paint. Taking out his handkerchief, he tried to wipe the paint off of Michelle, but she wouldn't let him. You sat down between the two men to stop any more hostility from breaking out. Michelle smiled up at you and took her place on your lap. The sun was out, and it was just the perfect weather for a "good ol' game" of baseball. 

Alfred was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was off to the side to stay away from the field. The umpire started to talk. You tuned him out, trying to spot the blonde boy. The first boy came up to bat. He missed, once, twice, three times, out. 

A disappointed sigh came from Michelle. 

"This game already sucks."

"Don't be like that," said Matthew. "We just have to cheer harder and then we'll win."

"We'll never win," whined Michelle with a pout. You patted her head. 

"Cheer up. I'm sure they'll do fine." You noticed a vendor going up and down the bleachers screaming about his Skittles. "Maybe some candy will make you feel better?"

A few minutes later, both kids were on a sugar high and were screaming like their lives depended on it. Even Arthur was more hyped up than usual. He had a soda in his hand and took a big gulp every time the home team earned a point. You watched in mild amusement while trying to get the kids to tone it down.

***

You weren't able to focus on the game's score while trying to manage the kids. Both fathers weren't very helpful, instead adding to the energy. Arthur suddenly let out a deep shout.

"ALFRED! SWING!" You turned your attention to the field, where Alfred was awkwardly stepping up to the plate. It was a tied game. The boy had a chance to win it all. Michelle stood up on your lap, the paint melting off her face as well as Matthew's and Francis'. You piped up, hoping to get Alfred's attention.

"C'MON ALFIE, LET'S WIN THIS!" Right as he swung, he looked up at you. You cheered him on as the ball soared. It kept going and going until--

"I GOT IT!"

Michelle nearly knocked you over trying to climb onto your shoulders. When she finally got down, she held a baseball in her hand.

"RUN BOY, RUN!" Realizing that he was still standing there, Alfred started sprinting through the bases. He ran so fast that for a moment, he became a blur of red, white, and blue. 

His team won. If the people in the bleachers were loud before, they were deafening now. The boys on the field were all around Alfred, patting him on the back and giving him high fives. He seemed to be bothered about something, though.

After they changed, Alfred made a beeline for you. 

"(Y/n), are you okay?!" He jumped up into your arms, holding on for dear life.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought the ball hit you." You ruffled his hair as Francis started talking. 

"Well, I think we've earned ourselves a nice lunch, non?" 

***

The server looked at Francis, concerned. He had apparently forgotten that there was half-melted paint all over his face. Matthew and Alfred sat next to him while Michelle sat between you and Arthur on the other side. 

"I must look like a fool," mumbled the Frenchman. Arthur rolled his eyes and said something under his breath. You sighed. Michelle pointed at her menu.

"Are you gonna get chicken nuggets?"

"Ah, no, I think I’ll get [food]." You helped her pick out her meal. After the orders had been taken, you helped Michelle wash her hands. Arthur had taken the boys, leaving just you, Francis, and Michelle at the table. 

He'd wiped the paint of his face, though some of it remained stuck in his eyebrows and beard. His head was resting in his palm, and he was looking out the window dramatically. Michelle was busy coloring her kid's menu. After a bit of hesitation, you decided to break the silence.

"So, Francis...how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Just happy to see my kids." He smiled at Michelle, but she was ignoring everyone right now. "You spend a lot of time with them, oui? Do they talk about me a lot?" His gaze softened as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, they show me pictures of you in the photo album all the time. They really do love you." A small smile blossomed across his face.

"So Arthur lied."

***

After eating at the restaurant, Francis had to head back to his hotel. You sat beside Arthur in his car with the kids in the backseat, sound asleep. 

"So what did Francis say to you?"

"He asked if the kids talk about him. I told him yeah. Have you been telling him different?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit. You looked at him, making sure he felt you gaze.

"Yes," he admitted. "I want them to let go of him."

"Look Arthur, I know it's really none of my business, but you should at least let the kids see him more often. He's their dad too." Arthur sighed, finally looking at you.

"Have I really been unfair?"

"You should ask your kids. They miss him." He sighed again before going silent. Alfred stirred in his sleep. 

"All right then. Next week, when he's in town. But, if you're not busy, maybe we could take the kids to the park tomorrow?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this chapter feels a bit forced. I've been trying to get these updates up every week, and I hit a bit of a block. As always, thank you for your encouragement and kind comments!


	14. Pirates

"This is epic," said Alfred, grinning mischievously at his siblings. "Now Dad AND (Y/n) are here, so we can use them to do anything!" He stood above them on the stairs leading to one of the slides. "Captain Jones will be the best pirate around!" He adjusted his paper hat that had taken so long to make. Michelle jumped up and clapped her hands. 

"Yay! So we can get them right now?" 

"No," Matthew said, holding his hand out in front of him, "we have to train first." Captain Jones smiled, pointing at his brother.

"Great thinking, First Mate Williams," Alfred said. He came down from the steps to start pacing around the woodchips of the playground. "To the merry-go-round!" The band raced towards the roundabout.

First Mate Matthew and Gunner Michelle climbed on and held the handrails tightly as the Captain grabbed one and sprinted in a circle to get it going. He was running as fast as humanly possible while turning a giant metal wheel. The world began to spin around the Gunner as she called out to her brother.

"Uh, Captain, I think we're going too fast!" The Captain laughed before hopping onto the merry-go-round.

"Nonsense, this is perfect!" The First Mate looked about ready to vomit as his glasses slid down his face. They eventually went flying off. The Gunner tried to grab them for him, but her other hand lost its grip on the rail. The glasses fell off along with the Gunner. 

"MICHELLE!" Without a second of hesitation, the First Mate let go and rolled off to rescue his sister. Following suit, the Captain jumped off the spinning object in a heroic pose.

***

Michelle opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the bright blue sky. Her head hurt, and the sand beneath her was hot. Wait, when did we get to the sandbox? She quickly sat up and realized this wasn't the sandbox; it was a beach. Beyond her a few more feet was an ocean that stretched out to the horizon. On her opposite side was a jungle with hanging vines and gnarled trees. 

She stood up and dusted the sand off her red shirt and black pants she didn't remember wearing. Even her hair was tied back with a brown scarf. Stuck in her belt was a long sword. 

"Captain Jones?" she called tentatively. "First Mate?" For a moment, the only sounds were from the waves crashing onto the beach and birds calling in the near jungle. Then there was a jungle call that rose above the treetops. Captain Jones soon swung into view, clinging to a vine. He landed in the sand in front of her with a thud.

"Ahoy matey! We've been shipwrecked!" She looked at him, dumbfounded. "No need to be sad, lass! We just have to find our First Mate and fix our boat. Then we'll go home." As he spoke, she studied the pirate hat that rested atop his head. It was covered in feathers and jewels that she didn't remember stealing. His clothes were similar to hers. 

"Where's the First Mate?" The two had started walking aimlessly through the forest. The moist ground pulled at their boots and gave the area a muggy feel.

"I, uh, actually have no idea." He drew his own sword and began cutting through the foliage. 

"Well that's just great."

They listened and looked out for any sign of their brother, finding nothing. It felt like the vines and bushes were part of an infinite labyrinth. The smell of strange flowers intrigued them, but they had to stay focused. More bird calls filled the otherwise tense and uncomfortable silence between them. They took turns slashing at the thick green formations with their swords until their arms grew tired. 

The Captain was about ready to give up when finally, they could hear a hint of other humans. It wasn't their First Mate, though. That became clear as they stumbled upon two adults chatting in a clearing. One was a pale blond man with huge eyebrows dressed in a ragged brown shirt and green pants. The woman, with (s/c) skin and (h/c) hair in a similar outfit, was studying a scroll. 

"The legend says they're supposed to arrive today," said the female.

"Somewhere around here, right?" asked her partner. She nodded, rolling up the paper and tucking it in her pocket. The Captain and Gunner hid behind a tree as the man started looking around. 

"They said there would be three, but so far we've only got the one," he said. "That little boy with the purple eyes won't be enough for our sacrifice. We can't leave without three sacrifices." The Captain's breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was talking about. The Gunner gasped before quickly coming out of hiding.

"They have Mattie? What--" The Gunner didn't get to finish as the man yelled out at her.

"Look (Y/N)! There's more!" The woman whipped her head to see where he was now pointing. The Captain didn't give her a chance to get a good look at them. He gave his sister a hard shove in the other direction.

"RUN!" Like lighting, the two bolted off deeper into the foliage. Twisting and turning through the trees. Climbing vines. Cutting through bushes. Yet still, the adults pursued. The Captain got an idea as a wide river came into view. 

"Gunner, you can swim, right?" She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but now's not the time for a swim," she huffed. 

"No, silly, we've got to hide in the river so they'll think we left." He took his hat--his most prized possession--and tossed it far off into the woods. He grabbed his sister's hand and, after one final glance back, leapt into the river with her. 

The cold, rushing waters hit the Gunner's face and threatened to drown her until she remembered to hold her breath like in swim class. The Captain never let her hand go, not even for a second. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her in the raging river. They stayed under, letting the river carry them for as long as they could stand it.

On the riverbank, the two adults surveyed the area. There was no sign if the children, no footprints in the moss. 

"Do you suppose they fell in?" asked the female. Her companion looked around the surrounding jungle floor. A brightly-colored item caught his eye. 

"No. They thought they could sneak away." He grabbed the hat and pointed west. "Come on, before their little friend gets loose from his restraints at our shelter." (Y/n) followed behind him, studying her scroll once more. 

As those two headed west, the Captain and his Gunner finally crawled onto an Eastern riverbank. Captain Jones gasped and sputtered as his sister coughed violently. He wiped his face on his sopping sleeve before looking around. 

"Michelle, look," he patted her arm and pointed. The girl took a deep breath before looking up. 

It was like some type of primitive civilization. Small lean-tos, tents and huts had been constructed around what looked like a village center. The Captain and his Gunner tentatively crept around the trees. One glance at the village center was all it took. The Gunner bit back a scream. 

The First Mate had his hands tied behind his back, the rope attached to a long stake. Two more ropes remained, supposedly for the remaining pirates. There were more ragged people chanting in the square. 

"Sacrifice! Sacrifice!"

"The prophecy will be fulfilled!"

"Then we'll be off this island!" The two siblings shared a look.

"So that's what they're doing," Michelle whispered. "If they sacrifice us, the legend says they can get off the island." The Captain looked at her wide-eyed.

"That'll never work!" he whispered. They were both cut off by a desperate scream from Matthew. 

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO THIS! WE HAVE A BOAT OVER ON THE BEACH, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" One of the people began reading the prophecy while the others began celebratory dances. Matthew continued to plead with them. The pirates were desperate for an idea. 

(Y/n) and the man entered, looking disappointed and tired. The girl wore the Captain's hat. Now, the Gunner realized, it was time to strike. She whispered to her brother.

"I have a new idea. Just follow my lead." She drew her sword and marched out into the open.

"BEHOLD. TIS I, GUNNER MICHELLE KIRKLAND-BONNEFOY. I AM THE ONE YOU NEED, NON?" she bellowed, raising her blade high above her head. The villagers paused, dumbfounded. 

"You are surrendering?" asked the pale man. The Captain stepped forward.

"IT IS US TO WHO YOU WILL BE SURRENDERING." He also raised his sword. "We've come for the sacrifice--"

"But there's something left out of your storybook!" Now the people had begun to murmur. Even (Y/n) looked intrigued. The Gunner glanced at her brother before nodding for him to take over. He pushed his hair back and puffed his chest out, putting on his signature grin. He walked right up to (Y/n) and held out his hand. 

"Now, if you'll return my hat, we can be on our way to fulfill the prophecy." The pale man stepped in front of (Y/n) defensively.

"Now, why should we trust you?" The people began to mumble in agreement with him.

"Arthur," said (Y/n). "Does it matter if we trust the kid we're about sacrifice? The least we can do is see what he's going on about." The Gunner stepped up beside the Captain, still holding her sword. 

"Good choice. Now, we'll untie our First Mate and he'll show you all the way off of this island." At (Y/n)'s commanding glare, the people obeyed. 

First Mate Matthew rubbed his sore wrists before coming up to his siblings. 

"Now the boat--"

"Sacrifice! He means sacrifice place!"

"--is over on the beach." The tired boy readjusted his glasses. His siblings whispered about how glad they were to see him safe. 

They finally reached the beach, where their ship "The Sedan" waited grandly. The pirates cheered when they realized the boat would only need minor repairs. The villagers rejoiced as well.

"I bet you wish you believed me sooner," said Matthew with a smirk. "Come on. If we all work together, we can fix it in no time!"

***

Captain Jones smiled as he steered his beloved Sedan. First Mate Matthew was explaining to Arthur how his prophecy failed while (Y/n) sat beside him. Gunner Michelle was fast asleep in the woman's lap. (Y/n) played with the girl's hair. Captain Jones looked over at them. 

"Where to?" asked (Y/n).

"Home."

***

Michelle yawned as they all climbed into the car. You turned around to look at the kids from the passengers seat. 

"Did you guys have fun today?" 

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"What was your favorite part of the pirate game?" 

"I like hiding in the fountain with Michelle!" 

"I liked scaring the other kids at the park!"

"I liked pretending to be stuck!"

You laughed nervously as you remembered those parts of the game. The other people at the park weren't very happy about them. Arthur looked at you with a smirk. 

"I have to say though, it does make me miss my days of being a pirate. It was even more fun with you, (Y/n)," he said. You nodded. It had been a fun day.

***

After Arthur had dropped you off, he and the kids came into the house. As he was heating up dinner, Matthew came up to him. 

"Dad, did you have fun playing with (Y/n) today?" 

"Of course I did." Alfred called to them from the table. 

"You should marry her, Dad! Then we can play with her all the time!" Arthur's eyes widened at that.

"U-um, no Alfred. (Y/n) and I aren't close like that. That's for people that love each other." Michelle chimed in.

"But don't you love her?" Arthur nodded, and an idea soon came to his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. I always try to get these chapters out on time and all these kind words only encourage me even more! And as always, thank you for reading.]


	15. Dude Can Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JDLSKSN sorry I posted this chapter on my Wattpad and forgot to update here.

[TW for mild drinking and a drunk but nonviolent Arthur.]

The music was electric, almost loud enough to hurt your ears as it blasted from the massive speakers. Somehow, it didn't bother you. You held tight to Arthur's hand as he led you through the tight-knit crowd in the club. The performers of some punk rock band were gathering on stage. 

Looking at Arthur, one could argue that he belonged with them: a Union Jack bandana was tied around his neck and he was wearing a faux leather jacket. His jeans and boots had been decorated with little chains. You, on the other hand, had put on a black jacket over a red t-shirt with some black jeans and sneakers. 

The kids were spending the weekend with Francis, so the two of you could stay out as long as you wanted. Accordingly, Arthur had grabbed a martini and offered you some. You had a feeling that you knew where this was about to go, so you declined.

"You go ahead. I'm driving tonight." He shrugged before downing the drink. 

"Now that we've got a warm-up, we can get started!" said the lead singer up front. The bassist played a starting riff and the drummer got to tapping. You bobbed your head and Arthur thrust his fist in the air. The music soon swelled and crashed over the hallway, the electric guitar screaming away as the crowd waved their arms. 

The only other time you remember seeing Arthur this at ease was when you and he had little reading sessions together. Now there was a pink blush dusting his cheeks as he thrashed his head back and forth in time with the bass guitar. He was still holding your hand so you wouldn't get lost in the crowd. His tight grip helped you stay grounded in the moment. It was like it was just you, Arthur, and the bass guitar. 

You found yourself resting your head on his shoulder. He didn't seem bothered by it, instead wrapping an arm around your waist to hold you close. He was sipping on his third martini and you were wondering how he was still standing.

A few minutes proved that he could not stand very well on his own. You had left him to go grab a soda from the bar, and when you returned, he was barely able to support himself on the wall. The glass of scotch in his hand threatened to spill. You quickly sat your cup down and hurried over to him.

"Arthur! Are you okay?" You held his shoulders to try and steady him, but he waved you off. 

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be alright..." he trailed off, watching sadly as you took the glass from his hand. He threw his arm around your shoulder. "I always love to go out with you, (Y/n)! You're so fun!" 

His loud, slurred words drew attention from the people around you as he slumped over once again. 

"Come on Arthur, I think it's time we get you home, hm?" He made a feeble attempt to push you away, eventually giving up. As you stepped out into the night air, he looked up longingly at the stars. 

"I was a pirate once. I used to see the stars, and the sea, and-and, FLYING MINT BUNNY!" With newfound strength, the Brit went tearing down the sidewalk after an imaginary creature. 

"ARTHUR, COME BACK!" He had disappeared around the corner, leaving you to run and shout after him. When you finally stumbled upon him, he was sitting in an alleyway talking to nonexistent animals and people. He reluctantly abandoned 'Ms. Fairy' and climbed into the car. 

You made sure he was buckled in tight before starting the short drive home. He kept singing something about "Pub and Go", keeping the ride from getting boring. The second he stepped foot in the house, he was crashing into the couch. You poured him a glass of and encouraged him to drink it. 

"Hopefully you won't feel like death in the morning. He begrudgingly sipped the full glass before hugging you.

"(Y/n), I'm tired..." You patted his back gently, feeling like you were just babysitting Alfred or Matthew. When he didn't pull away, you realized he was asleep. His face was flushed red and he was drooling just a bit. You patted his messy blonde hair before trying to help him up. He looked slender, but he was heavier than you had originally thought. In an attempt to move the man, you slung his arm over your shoulders and heaved. The two of you almost fell over on the first few tries, but you managed to get his legs working. 

You finally got him to fall into bed. For a few minutes, he slept peacefully with a light snore here and there. You were about to sleep on the couch when you heard a whine come from his room. Naturally, you were worried because you'd never seen him drunk before. He could be puking or hurt. Standing in his doorway, you could see him sitting up in bed with his arms out. He didn't look like he was in pain, but he was quietly calling for you. Once you were standing right beside him, he grabbed your hand with a confident but gentle force. 

"Come cuddle with me, (Y/n)." He laid his head on your arm sleepily. You sighed before whispering.

"Okay, fine." As you had hoped, Arthur was out like a light the moment you snuggled up to him under the covers. As you lay there, close enough to hear the soft steady beat of his heart, your own heart started to race. Maybe you could get used to this. 

***

The last few weeks had been amazing. After the concert, Arthur had encouraged you to go with him to so many other events. The concerts were by far the best. Seeing him there, smiling and cheering with hundreds of other people helped you to see that side of him you loved so much. 

The summer flew by in a flurry of dates. You didn't even realize that they were dates until Elizabeta had pressed you on it. Taking that thought and putting it with your recent ones about Arthur, you could hardly look him in the eyes without your heart doing gymnastics. You especially loved it when he held your hand and called you "Love". You sighed to yourself, driving to Arthur's house. You were humming that same old tune he was always humming, never knowing the name but always holding the melody in your heart. Perhaps you could call it your love anthem.


	16. The Mall

At first, you thought you had simply misheard the girl. But when Michelle called you "Mom" again, your brain went into panic mode. You didn't want to tell her not to call you that because that would likely hurt her, but you don't know how you feel if she was calling you her mother, since you weren't. Unless Arthur...

"Mom?" asked Alfred, drumming his hands on the table. "Are you okay?"

You had been frozen in your spot leaning against the counter for a while now, you just noticed. Quickly, you shook your head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You kids almost ready to go? Your dad will be here any minute."

"Hang on," said Matthew, trying to tie his shoe.

"Do you need help"' You stooped over to assist the boy.

"Thanks, Mom." You choked on air for a moment before finally addressing the children.

"Okay guys, seriously: what's up with the 'Mom' thing?" Michelle began playing with her hair as she spoke up.

"Well, uh, in school, the teacher said that a family usually has a Mom and a Dad. She asked us all about our Mommies, and I told her that I didn't have one. But then she asked me if there were any big girls that took care of me and I said 'yeah, there's (Y/n)', so she said that you would be my mom." Her brothers nodded in agreement. Well, when you define a mother with such loose terms, it could really apply to anyone. But you didn't blame the kids, of course. Their parents were separated, and clearly you were one of few consistent female figures in their lives. It was your duty to be a guiding figure to these kids, even if you weren't their birth mother.

Arthur walked in just as you came to that conclusion.

"Hello everyone, I'll be outside in the car." You nodded before holding out your hand to Michelle. She happily accepted it, skipping out the door beside you.

The plan was to get some new clothes for the kids and school supplies for the kids before heading to the food court for lunch at 1. At the moment, Arthur and the boys were at the shoe store getting fitted. You and Michelle were walking around a clothes store, since Arthur thought you'd be better at choosing girl's clothes. In other words, he had no sense of fashion.

Nonetheless, you and Michelle had just walked into a clothing store. She didn't even spare the shirts up front a glance, instead heading to the dresses in the back.

"This one," she said, pointing at a blue dress exactly the same as the one she was wearing. You inwardly sighed.

"Are you sure? You already have 3 that are just like it." She nodded, pointing at the dress. You looked over at some other items, some matching hoodies catching your eye.

"Look, we can try these blue hoodies," you said. She looked at them before smiling at something behind you. You turned around to look at them.

The larger shirt had a dolphin that said "Wild Mama" while the smaller one said "Wild Girl". Your eyebrows shot up and Michelle pointed excitedly.

"Look Mom, they have dolphins on them!" A absent-minded nod was sent her way as you studied them. They were really cute, although kind of cheesy. But right now, Michelle's eyes were so bright they could rival Alfred's starry gaze. You swiped your card on it without another second of hesitation.

Michelle immediately put hers on and you followed suit, heading out of the store hand in hand. You met up with the guys at the center of the mall. Alfred came barreling towards you at a thousand miles per hour.

"Look at my new Jordans, Mom!" Your eyes widened as Arthur looked at Alfred oddly. Matthew held up his foot for you to see.

"Me too!" While Matthew was showing you his sneakers, Arthur was looking at the shirts you and Michelle were wearing. You internally panicked for a second before he spoke up again.

"Are you guys ready to go to the food court?" Alfred started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Heck yeah! Burger time! Burger time! Burger--" Arthur gently placed a hand over Alfred's mouth to quiet him down and avoid the odd stares from the other shoppers. Matthew and Michelle held your hands while Alfred dragged Arthur to the food court.

Unsurprisingly, Alfred got a burger while Matthew and Michelle got chicken nuggets. Arthur had a sandwich and you had [food]. The Brit looked at you, wrapping up his trash.

"So (Y/n), is it alright if I leave you with the boys while I take Michelle to pick something out?" You waved your hand dismissively.

"Of course, I got them." He nodded at his daughter and the two got up and headed to the second floor. Matthew looked up at you with his soft lavender eyes expectantly. You were throwing away the wrappers when you finally noticed his gaze.

"So Mom, what are we gonna do today?"

"I got an idea!" said Alfred, waving his hand in the air. You motioned for him to continue. He took a deep breath before ripping one of the loudest farts possible. Matthew shrieked and covered his nose while you sighed, resting your head in your hands.

The three of you ended up wandering aimlessly throughout the shopping center. Alfred and Matthew went for a few rounds on the little train while you looked at the map, trying to think of a way to entertain the rowdy boys until Arthur was done with whatever it was he was doing.

You were sitting in one of the massage chairs with both kids in your lap, laughing at the sounds they made as they were shaken around.

"Itsssssss liiiiiiiiiiike annnnnnnnnnnn earrrrthquake!" said Matthew, giggling. The chair stopped moving after a few minutes. Before Matthew could ask to go again, Alfred pointed at a brightly colored store.

"Look Ma!" He hopped out of your lap and you chased after him. "Candy!" You took his hand, looking at the store with concern. It looked like a combination of a candy store and a bakery. You wondered why it was so far from the food court. You sighed and relented.

"Sure we can look inside. But you'll only get a little bit of candy, and you have to get some for Michelle." Alfred saluted you before rushing inside. Matthew opted to hold your hand as you browsed the variety of sweet treats. Alfred grabbed three of the little bags used to hold the loose candies and started pointing at things.

You complied, putting small scoops of his choices into his bag, as well the other two's. As you were about to go have your bags weighed at the front counter, a man with large eyebrows and strawberry blond hair emerged from the back.

"Oh hello poppet, what brings you here?" You were so stunned you couldn't even form words for a moment. This man, save for some differences in color, looked exactly like Arthur. You blinked a few times, pulling the two children closer to you.

"I'm just uh, here to get some candy from my boys." The cheerful man looked over the counter at the kids before placing a hand over his heart.

"How adorable! I have three of my own, they sort of look like them too!" This was getting weird. Your gut was telling you to hurry out of there. The kids put their bags on the counter, where the man weighed them and told you the price. You quickly swiped your card and grabbed your bags before practically shoving the kids out of that store. As you were leaving, the man called out,

"See you soon, poppet!" Once a safe distance from the place, Matthew looked up at you with surprise.

"That guy looked just like Dad!"

"Yeah I know, that was really odd." Alfred was too busy eating some taffy to say anything. It was probably just a coincidence that they looked so similar, but a nagging voice in the back of your head insisted otherwise...

***

You and the boys had done everything there was to be done at the mall: little rides, people watching, overshopping. It was hard to believe that only two hours had passed since Arthur and Michelle went off on their own. It was a relief when he called you to let you know they were headed for the car.

As the kids settled in the backseat, Alfred and Matthew told Arthur all about the day's adventures.

"You won't believe it, Dad. We went to a candy store, and the guy there looked just like you!" exclaimed Alfred.

"Yeah, but his hair was pink and his eyes were blue and he was wearing bright colors," Matthew added. Michelled looked at them, puzzled.

"Dad never wears bright colors."

"That's how I knew it wasn't Dad," said Alfred. Arthur looked at his children in the mirror angled towards the back before turning to you.

"Is this true, (Y/n)?" You nodded.

"It was super weird," you said. "That guy gave me a bad feeling." He sighed and whispered something that you couldn't quite understand.

"Well, there's nothing to be worried about so long as you keep your distance." I hope so, you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Captain-- er, Outlaw Jones was preparing for a special day in the small place called Ally Town. His partner in crime, Michelle, watched as Mayor Matthew came to speak on a stagein the Town Hall with his best friend, the Sheriff (L/n). In his hand was a bag marked '$'.

"Today, I'd like to present the Detective Kirkland with a gift of--"

"Hold on!" said Michelle, intruding. "This--" she held up a large stick-- "is a stick up! You better hand the money over or deal with me and my gang!"

Immediately, the mayor dropped his bag and put his hands in the air. The Sheriff followed suit as the young outlaw pointed her stick at them. While Michelle held her stick up threateningly, Alfred swooped in to grab the bag and took off.

As the female outlaw sprinted off behind her partner, the Mayor nearly fainted. The Sheriff helped him stay upright.

"I-I am so sorry, Mr. Mayor. I know that was important, but, but, she had a STICK!" The boy waved it off with a relieved sigh.

"I'm just glad we're both ok. We will eventually need to get the stuff back."

The next day, the two mounted their horses and headed for the saloon. They sat down at the bar counter.

"Two apple juices, please," said the Mayor to a waitress. She passed the glasses to them. Sheriff (L/n) took a sip of hers before looking down.

"So, how do you think I should go about getting the money back?" The Mayor looked her in the eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Sheriff." She furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew this would happen one day. Outlaw Jones had always talked about being the hero until we kicked him out. And now you're the hero."

"He was jealous. Alright. So why should I stand back then?"

"Because I want to keep you safe." He adjusted his glasses while pointing over to a darkened table. "And, I found some help just the other day." She followed his finger to the table, at which sat a man with remarkable eyebrows underneath a detective's hat.

"Who's that?" The Mayor waved the man over to the bar.

The man, wearing a plaid detective's cloak as well, swept over to the seat beside (Y/N). She looked at him, intrigued but wary.

"I am Sir Arthur Kirkland, the Great Detective. I've come to help recover a gift meant for me, correct?"

While the Sheriff was being introduced to the Detective, the little outlaws were going over their wins. Alfred opened the bag and dumped its contents onto the ground in their little tent.

"Are you kidding me? There isn't even real money in here." Michelle looked down, distraught. "What do I want with all of these...books?" Alfred sat off to the side. "Maybe we got the wrong bag?"

"Maybe."

"Well then where's the real bag?"

"I wonder..." said Alfred, though his tone suggested that he did know.

Back in the saloon, the Sheriff and the Detective were about to head out on a search.

"So you just got here on the midnight train?" Detective Kirkland nodded.

"Your mayor told me to be here to receive something from him, but it was stolen before I even had a chance to open my bags at the tavern." She shook her head.

"It's such a shame that Alfred became an outlaw. We were good friends, too."

"A shame indeed. So many things have changed since I was here last." They walked to the police station, where an officer had gathered as many details as he could on the theft. The criminals were clearly dangerous and knew their way around town. This was likely a direct warning to the arriving Detective Kirkland, so the Mayor would be making arrangements to be sure of his safety during the investigation.

(Y/n) had agreed to letting Arthur stay in the guest room of her house until the mystery had been solved and the criminals were apprehended.

***

The Detective had yet to settle in, instead locking himself in an office to try and figure where the outlaws had gone. After staring at the town map for several minutes, he reached a conclusion. The Sheriff was just about to go out on patrol when he burst out of the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, and now I've found out where the thieves might be!" The Sheriff put on her hat and stretched.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get the Mayor and go to the edge of the place!"

The trio had all mounted horses and were following the map to the outskirts of town. According to the Detective, they would likely be hiding somewhere near the train station, since there weren't many patrols out there.

As they made their way to this spot, his suspicions were confirmed. The outlaws were just coming out of their tent for the morning. They were moving slowly until they caught sight of the authorities quickly approaching. Alfred grabbed the bag and made a break for it. Michelle nearly slipped, trying to keep up with him as they ran through the sandy dirt.

The Detective raced forward on his horse while the Sheriff quickly dismounted to continue the pursuit on foot. Michelle started throwing sticks at Arthur and the Sheriff, but they were able to either dodge or deflect the attack. They were no longer afraid.

The Sheriff made a grab for Michelle and managed to catch her. Alfred hesistated for a second before going to help his sister. As the outlaws struggled with the Sheriff, the Detective found an opening to grab Alfred by the collar of his shirt and lift him up onto the horse in front of him.

Michelle broke from the older female's grasp to try and snatch the bag from Alfred's hands. The Detective was pulling it away from her at the same time, and the bag ripped. Instead of money flying over the place, books tumbled out of the sack. The Mayor finally caught up to the scene and looked at them, dumbfounded.

"Those are my books." Some jackets and shoes fell out as well. "And my clothes!" The Mayor looked at the Detective.

"Well then if your stuff is in the money bag, then that means--"

"We have to check the Sheriff's house." With the criminals in tow, they headed back to the house in the town.

They found the Detective's suitcases in the Sheriff's room, oddly enough. She seemed overly cautious about the things in her room, especially those bags. When the Detective finally opened the bags, everything became clear in his mind.

"So you just got here on the midnight train?" How did she know that?

"We were good friends, too." A motive.

"To the edge of the place!" He never told her where the outlaws were hiding. That could only mean--

"Come on, go, go, go!" As the Detective came to his conclusion, the Sheriff was untying the outlaws and ushering them out of the house.

"She's a traitor, get her!" the Mayor yelled. He was too late. The three criminals had snatched the money and were getting away. Without a Sheriff to catch them, they really could escape town.

The Outlaw (Y/n) and her partners, Michelle and Alfred, laughed like hyenas as they took off into the sunset.

A few hours later, they were a safe distance from the town that they just robbed blind. (Y/n) set up the tent while Alfred got to heating up the can of beans. Michelle got the bread and some plates, and everyone sat down to have some beans and toast around the campfire.

"We've got money, we've got beans, what could be better?" asked Michelle.

"Well, we've got each other," said (Y/n) with a smile.

***

"That game was so fun!" shouted Alfred, turning on the lantern in the tent. Arthur and Matthew returned to the tent and sat down.

"That plot twist really got me," Arthur admitted.

"I didn't know cowboys ate beans on toast," said Michelle. You shrugged.

"I heard it on an episode of Peppa Pig." The others laughed and continued eating.

Little did you know, Arthur was planning something other than a game at the park tomorrow.


	18. The Playground, pt. 2

You were surprised when Arthur didn't ask you to bring the costumes or props for a game like he usually did when you went to the park. You walked there, seeing Arthur and the kids playing with their scooters. Arthur left the kids on their own once he saw you come into the gates. He seemed more excited and nervous than he would normally.

“Hello, love.” You returned the greeting, your heart skipping several beats at the nickname.

“What do you have planned for the kids today?” He looked over to the kids who were trying to come up with something. He shrugged.

“I thought today would just be for freeplay, you know, run a few laps, hang out.” The kids came up to you on their scooters.

“Hey (Y/n), wanna race?” Michelle asked while Arthur helped tighten her helmet.

“I don’t think that’s fair,” said Matthew. “It’s gonna be a scooter vs. a person.” Arthur smirked as he began to stretch.

“Don’t worry, (Y/n) and I can beat all 3 of you.” Alfred gave a similar smirk.

“You wanna bet?” He immediately took off down the path, and the rest of you followed. He was rolling pretty quickly, but you and Arthur were still faster.

Michelle soon took the lead however, riding past as if she was surfing on water instead of pavement.

"Come on," you said to Arthur, willing your legs to go faster. Arthur powered himself forward.

"I refuse to be beat by a 5 year old," he huffed. Alfred smiled as he whizzed past his father.

"Then get beat by a 7 year old!" He leaned on his scooter to try and gain more momentum. Matthew was rolling a little more slowly, and you easily passed him.

You and Arthur had made your way ahead of Michelle and Alfred, and Matthew was long out of sight. You slowed down a bit, trying to regain your breath before you made it to the finish line. Arthur had slowed to a jog and overexerting himself.

What the two of you didn't know was that Matthew had been saving his energy for this moment. In the blink of an eye, the boy was blazing past you both and took a far lead. There was no way you could catch up to him.

You congratulated him as you came up behind him at the bench that served as the finish line.

"Saving your energy, smart boy!" Arthur ruffled his hair. Michelle high-fived her brother as she and Alfred finally caught up.

"Okay Mattie, you get to pick the next game."

Matthew pointed at the swings.

“Let’s go play over there.” You and Arthur began pushing the kids in the swings. Arthur alternated between Michelle and Matthew while you pushed Alfred higher up than the others were comfortable going.

“Look (Y/n), I’m an astronaut!” Alfred and his siblings giggled as they began another imagination game. You spoke into your hand like an announcer.

“Kshh. Prepare for liftoff in 3, 2, 1--” Alfred’s swing was sent flying at a thousand miles an hour. You were sure to keep him from going up too high, but he had other plans.

“I feel like I can fly!” At that moment, he let go of the swing and went soaring across the playground. Your eyes widened before you and Arthur both rushed to get to him before he hit the ground.

Unfortunately, neither of you were fast enough to catch Alfred. He landed in the sandbox, getting a mouthful of the stuff before skidding to a stop. You helped him sit up, asking if he was okay and encouraging him to spit out the sand. Along with the sand came a tooth.

“Uh oh,” said Arthur. He looked at Alfred’s mouth and, sure enough, one of his front teeth was missing.

“That was AWESOME! Mom, did you see that?” He paused to spit out some more sand. “I was flying!”

“No, you were falling,” said Arthur. “You feel okay, though?” The kid nodded.

“My mouth kinda hurts though.” The other kids caught up to the three of you, looking at Alfred’s "prize".

“Well, there’s nothing a little ice cream can’t fix.” They all cheered.

Arthur went to grab the first aid kit to put a band-aid on a scrape on Alfred's chin while you brought the kids to a nearby ice cream truck.

He watched as you held on to Matthew's hand as he told the worker what he wanted because you knew that he gets a little nervous talking to people. He watched as Michelle played with the hem of your shirt, the one that matched hers. He watched how you nodded as Alfred continued to show off his tooth. But he felt more than he watched.

Once the kids were eating their ice cream and sitting in the grass away from his bench, he realized that now was the time. You sat down beside him. He'd been prepared for this for weeks, but now he was unsure. Perhaps you only-- no, now's not the time for uncertainty.

You took a sip of the iced tea you brought, watching the kids just as closely as he had watched you. He took a deep breath.

"(Y/n)?" He almost lost his nerve again as your beautiful (e/c) eyes met his. "I have something really important to say." A nod answered him as the atmosphere grew more tense. "I...I really feel blessed to have you in my life." You smiled and were about to respond, but he cut you off. "But all this time, being with you and the kids, I felt I wasn't fully appreciating it. My heart started to talk to me, something that hadn't happened in a long time. I kept telling myself that you're just a friend, but when I'm with you I stop seeing you as a close friend and more as the love of my life. A-And please forgive if this comes off as odd to you, but when I hear my children call you Mom, it's like it was always meant to be that way." He took another deep breath and swallowed, grabbing the necklace he'd kept hidden in his pocket.

"In other words, I love you (Y/n), and I want you to be with me and my children forever." Opening the locket, a picture of Arthur was in one half while a picture of Alfred, Matthew, and Michelle was in the other. You looked at him wide-eyed as he waited anxiously for your response. Slowly, you took the locket he was presenting to you.

"Of course, Arthur, of course!" He almost looked surprised.

"Really! Oh my goodness!" He quickly grabbed you into a hug.

"May I?" he asked, gazing at your lips. You answered him by pressing your lips against his in a kiss. It felt right in every way. Arthur could not have been happier. It was like the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. It was just you, him and--

"Eww! Dad's kissing Mom! Wait, Dad's kissing Mom?" said Alfred. Michelle rolled her eyes at him.

"That's what people do when they're in love. Dad told me so when I helped him pick out the necklace for her." Matthew looked at her.

"But kisses are for family, right?"

"Of course!" she ran up to Arthur on the bench and kissed his cheek. "See?" Matthew and Alfred joined the rest of you on the bench.

"Dad, you love Mom, right?" Alfred asked. Arthur kissed you on the nose again before answering.

"Of course I love her, and she loves me back!" He smiled wider than you had ever seen. Matthew was in your lap, looking up at you in wonder.

"So you really are our Mom now." You nodded.

"Can I get a moment with your mother?" The kids nodded and left you alone with Arthur. He cupped your face in his hands.

"I can't wait to start our new life together."

"Neither can I. But I think we can start with adoption papers." His eyes widened as you smiled. Words failed before he could even speak them. You just held him closer, completely warm in his embrace. The bell from the large clock tower chimed several times, just like the day when you first met this man and his lovely children.

The two of you sat like that for a long time. No words were spoken but his hand holding yours was more than enough to convey his feelings.

"Mom! Dad! We lost Alfred’s tooth in the sandbox!" said Matthew.

"Well, a father's job is never done," said Arthur, getting up. You stepped up beside him.

"Neither is a mother's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it appears this story has reached its ending. An epilogue will be added in the coming days, but until then, we have a happy ending with Arthur and his kids. I'll be coming through now and again to make some spelling and grammatical corrections.
> 
> As always, thank you for your kind comments and your votes, I wouldn't have been able to finish this without your support and ideas. Don't be afraid to request more of Arthur or any other characters, I'd love to write out your ideas. Thanks again,
> 
> Sepia Dawn.


	19. Epilogue

As usual, you were driving the kids home from school, and, as usual, they were asking for McDonald’s. You said no, of course. This was your second year with the kids, and they were still asking everyday.

“But Mom, what about Dairy Queen?” You sighed at Michelle’s words.

“Maybe later guys. Your Aunt Eliza beta is coming over today, so she’ll probably be cooking tons of food.” They cheered at the mention of Aunt Elizabeta. You pulled into the driveway, noticing Arthur’s ancient sedan. You didn’t remember him saying that he’d be early. I hope he doesn’t find my surprise, you thought.

You got out the car and let the kids out, heading up the stairs into the house. You stumbled over a box in the hallway. Recently, you had moved into Arthur’s house so that you could be with him and your kids all the time. Your kids. You put the box in the corner and began to tidy up a bit. Arthur emerged from his study holding some papers and a bag, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw you.

“Oh, uh, hello love.”

“You’re home early.” he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well, I-uh…” Movement in the kitchen soon drew your attention elsewhere. You walked into the room to see…

“Francis?” Upon hearing this name, the kids jumped up off the couch and ran to see their Papa. The Frenchman smiled nervously at you, mixing something up in a bowl.

“Ah, bonjour (Y/n)...I hope you do not mind me uh, borrowing your kitchen.” You shook your head.

“Not really, no, I just wasn’t expecting you. Elizabeta might fight you for the kitchen, though.” Francis nodded before picking up Michelle and ruffling the boys’ hair.

You headed into the bedroom, looking in your drawer. All of the papers you needed for your plan were still there. Now Francis would get to see your surprise, too. Arthur walked into the room.

“Are you alright in here, (Y/n)?” You jumped a little, swiftly closing the drawer and nodding. He wrapped you up in a hug that seemed to come out of nowhere. He felt a little shaky. You looked up at him.

“Are you okay? Why are you so shaky?” He paled a bit when your eyes met his, and he quickly looked away.

“I’m just a little nervous, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” His expression changed to a smirk as he patted you on the back. You nodded hesitantly as he left the room.

***

It had been a few hours since you got home, so Elizabeta would be there any second. You, Matthew and Arthur were sitting on the couch watching TV while Alfred and Michelle helped Francis with the cake. Finally, there was a knock on the door.

“Auntie!” you squealed, opening the door. She gave you a suffocating hug before holding her arms out to the children.

“My little ones!” They all ran to her, getting endless hugs and kisses. You and Arthur watched. She finally set her bags down before pulling out some food.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s start cooking!”

***

Everyone was sitting together at the dinner table, eating and laughing. It was one big family gathered for what would be a night of great surprises. Elizabeta wanted all the details on how life was going since Arthur had confessed last year.

“Well, things have been nice. We moved in together, we go on a little date every two weeks,” said Arthur. You absentmindedly played with your locket as you gave your answer next.

“Yup, we’re finally used to being a family. Though, I did want to bring something up on that note.” The others gathered watched in interest as you began to pull some papers from your pocket as well as a pen. You held the items out to Arthur, whose eyes widened as you began to speak.

“I know we didn’t really give it too much serious consideration before since you thought I had just said it in the moment, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot in the last few days.” You finally gained the courage to look him in the eyes. “Arthur, I want to adopt your kids-- our kids.” Elizabeta and Francis gasped. Arthur teared up a bit before standing up.

“Well, this is a bit awkward then because...” He sniffled a bit as he got down on one knee holding out a ring with a small diamond set in the center. “I was going to ask you to marry me, (Y/n) (L/n).” Your eyes instantly started brimming with tears as you looked at Arthur nervously giving his proposal.

“Yes.” It was barely above a whisper, but your emotions got the better of you and you started shouting. “Yes! Yes! Of course!” He shakily stood up to hug you before kissing you. Alfred stood up in his chair.

“Mom and Dad are getting married? This calls for ice cream!”

“How about ice cream cake?” said Francis, getting the cake from the fridge. Everyone cheered.

You and Arthur couldn’t help but give each other giddy smiles from across the table every few minutes. Francis patted Arthur on the shoulder expressing his congrats. He admitted that he was in on the plan this whole time. Elizabeta, on the other hand, was taken completely by surprise and couldn’t stop crying tears of joy. Michelle didn’t quite understand what was going on. Sitting in your lap, she looked up at you.

“Mom, what’s going on?”

“I’m gonna be your official mother.” She hugged you tightly.

“You already are.” Arthur gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yes she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this ending to (Y/n) and Arthur’s story. If you enjoyed, please consider checking out my other stories on Wattpad. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hetalia fic on here. Thank you for reading!


End file.
